Es la hora
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Tras años de idolatrías por parte de Adrien y de Marinette, ambos se dan cuenta de que sus sentimientos no dejan de caer en sacos rotos. El dolor del desengaño es atroz y les hace a ambos buscar consuelo en otros brazos, sin dejar que su amor termine de desvanecerse y sin saber del todo con quién están tratando. Lío amoroso, celos, y drama, mucho drama. Contiene lemon.
1. 1 Sólo los tontos se enmoran

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Sólo los tontos se enamoran.

.

.

\- Adios, pequeña mariposa.  
Cat Noire disfrutaba de la visión de su compañera mientras desakumatizaba al insecto. Adoraba verla hacerlo. Adoraba escucharla recitar el hechizo para conseguir su Lucky Charm. Adoraba incluso escucharla respirar. Este enfermizo amor que llevaba años sintiendo por ella empezaba a corroerle las entrañas. No podía evitarlo, cada día la necesitaba un poco más que el anterior. Si tan sólo pudiera llevarse un beso de su bichito...  
No podía pensar en nadie más. Nino le había aconsejado que intentara mirar hacia otro lado y aprovechar el tiempo con alguien más cercana y mas... bueno, más factible que la heroína de París. Claro que su amigo pensaba que el motivo por el que su amada no le hacía caso era porque, obviamente, un personaje como ella no podría mezclarse con la gente de a pie. Y porque juraba y perjuraba que entre ella y su compañero gatuno había algo. Sin quererlo estaba avivando la esperanza en el corazón del muchacho, aunque debía disimularla y seguir compungido como Adrien.  
Meses atrás, Alya, con la ayuda de su chico, les había preparado una encerrona a él y a Marinette para que se quedaran a solas y nadie les molestara. Pero no había salido como esperaban. Su compañera era una chica muy interesante, guapa, inteligente, y sobre todas las demás cosas, era sumamente adorable. Pero no era su lady. La cita fue bien, pero al finalizarla con un romántico beso, ambos notaron que eso no funcionaría. La cabeza del muchacho estaba en otra persona, y el corazón de ella se resentía con la distancia que veía en esos preciosos ojos verdes. Quedaron en volver a llamarse, en repetir la cita, y nunca más lo hicieron. Marinette no se atrevía a volver a exponerse a semejante dolor, y Adrien, simplemente no pensaba en ello.  
Ahora, cerca de la mayoría de edad y con el arrojo que le daba el traje negro, quiso lanzarse a la piscina, y cuando chocaron los puños celebrando su victoria, sujetó la mano de su compañera y de un tirón la atrajo hasta sus brazos, curtidos por los años de salvar París. La miró con verdadera idolatría en sus ojos y, tomando aire para armarse de valor, se lanzó a probar sus tentadores labios. El beso no resultó del todo negativo. Si bien en un principio ella no le correspondía, cuando se metió dentro de su boca notó que la corriente eléctrica los activaba a los dos, haciendo que Ladybug se dejara llevar por el momento y atacara la lengua del gato con la suya propia. Después de un momento de perder totalmente la cordura por ambas partes, y con la ayuda de un flash, rompieron el beso para darse cuenta de que varias personas les enfocaban con sus teléfonos, inmortalizando ese momento en todo tipo de formatos y dispositivos.  
\- Genial, mañana seremos noticia. - Se quejó ella, cansada. - Gracias, gatito.  
Y dicho ésto, estiró su yoyó y se marchó a toda prisa, dejando a un feliz Cat Noire sin querer despertar del sueño en el que acababa de meterse.

\- Joder, no puede hacer eso.  
\- Pues lo ha hecho - respondía la kwami escarlata - y tú lo has disfrutado.  
\- ¿Yo lo he disfrutado? -La pregunta, más que duda para ser contestada era objetivo de futura investigación personal.  
\- No puedes decir que no, Marinette. Yo lo sentí. Te gustó el beso de Cat y lo volverías a repetir.  
\- ¿Lo volvería a repetir?  
Se sentó en la cama dubitativa. No las tenía todas consigo, pero razón no le faltaba a Tikki. Desde el fiasco de la cita con Adrien, su gran amor, sus sentimientos habían ido en decadencia hasta formar una masa gelatinosa de recuerdos vagos, sueños frustrados y trozos de corazón, que se negaba a dejar ir pero que en el fondo sabía que no le llevaría a ningún sitio.  
\- ¿No crees que es hora de que pases página y te fijes en lo que tienes delante?  
Las aplastantemente veraces palabras de su compañera la sacaron del shock. ¿Merecería la pena esperar por Adrien? ¿Debería olvidarle de una vez? ¿Pasar página? ¿Buscar a otra persona? Con esos pensamientos se fue recostando en la cama, de cara a la pared. Se quedó estática mirando una antigua foto del modelo que tenía pinchada en su tablón de corcho, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Llevaba perdiendo el tiempo muchos años. Había intentado gustarle por todos los medios, pero sólo conseguía condescendencia por su parte. Estaba claro que a esas alturas no se fijaría en ella como algo más que una amiga. Pero también era verdad que Cat Noire no conocía su personalidad torpe y aburrida como Marinette, por lo que no podía estar segura de sus sentimientos. Era fácil enamorarse de una heroína fuerte, decidida, buena... Cualquiera podía sentir admiración por ella y confundirlo con amor. Pero no lo veía un amor sincero, y eso le hacía descartar a su compañero una y otra vez.  
Su teléfono sonó. Era Alya.  
\- ¡Marinette! ¡No sabes lo que acaba de pasar!  
\- No, no lo sé. -Contestó cansada. Ahora no le apetecía fingir un entusiasmo que no tenía.  
\- Ladybug y Cat Noire han hecho pública su relación.  
Eso la espabiló al momento.  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- Lo que oyes. Les han visto besándose después de vencer a un akuma. Pero besándose... ¡besándose! No como besarías a tu hermano, no. Como besas al amor de tu vida. ¡Hay un montón de vídeos y fotos!  
\- No me lo puedo creer...  
\- Pues creetelo. Te mando un par de enlaces, y me dices qué te parece.  
En el primer enlace había una foto del momento justo del beso entre los dos, ambos con los ojos cerrados y, sí, con cara de estar disfrutando. El segundo enlace era un vídeo en el que se veía cómo ella incluso le llegaba a abrazar. ¿De verdad había hecho eso? No lo recordaba, pero se veía claramente en el vídeo que sus manos llegaron a rodear la espalda del gato.  
\- Oh dios mío... -murmuró en shock.  
\- ¿Verdad? -dijo su amiga aún al otro lado de la línea.- Tengo que conseguir una entrevista con ella, ¡esto es un bombazo!  
\- Y tanto...

.

La noticia del supuesto noviazgo de los héroes de París había caído de distintas formas en la gente. Unos la adoraban, otros la odiaban, y a otros les parecía indiferente. Adrien iba muy contento al instituto, cosa que a Nino le extrañó dada su pasión por la chica.  
\- No, es que... Me viene bien esta noticia para darme cuenta de que no puedo aspirar a nada con ella.  
\- No podías ni antes de ésto. -Comentó su amigo.  
\- Tendré que fijarme en otra persona.  
Marinette entraba en la clase con visible cara de enfado. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y eso le daba un aire aún más adorable. Nino le dio un codazo a Adrien cuando se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mirar a la muchacha de las dos coletas.  
\- Tendrás que hacerlo... -y con un guiño le dio todo el apoyo que pudo.  
\- Después de clase hablaré con ella.  
Plagg le dio un golpe en el costado y el chico se abrió un poco la camisa para ver qué estaba pasando. Su kwami le miraba con gesto interrogante.  
\- Es la mejor coartada del mundo... -susurró hacia su pecho. Plagg se llevó una patita a la frente en desaprobación.

Cuando acabaron las clases Adrien se metió en el aseo para trazar un plan.  
\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? -preguntó el kwami.  
\- Es una gran idea. Así nadie sospechará nada. Y pensarán que mi felicidad es por estar con Marinette.  
\- Es que creo que vas a utilizar los sentimientos de tu amiga, y la vas a hacer mucho daño.  
\- No te preocupes, ya lo he pensado. Ella es una gran chica, disfruto de su compañía. Sólo tengo que retrasar el tema físico y todos estaremos contentos. Luego, todo será hacer que se vaya desenamorando de mí poco a poco, hasta que no vea sentido a nuestra relación. Es el plan perfecto.  
\- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea jugar así con los sentimientos...  
Pero tuvo que dejar de hablar y correr a esconderse en el bolsillo interior de su camisa porque el chico salió corriendo del baño. Ya tenía pensado lo que le iba a decir, sólo le quedaba encontrarla. Y no le fue difícil. En la misma puerta del instituto, apoyada en la pared, sonreía dulcemente mientras se tocaba el pelo y hablaba con alguien. ¿De qué le sonaba ese tío? Era un muchacho bastante más alto que ella, de pelo teñido con mechas azules y las uñas pintadas de negro. Llevaba a la espalda una guitarra.  
¡Claro!  
Ya sabía de qué le conocía. Era Luka, el hermano de Juleka. pero, ¿qué hacía allí? Hablaba animadamente con Marinette, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y demasiado cerca de ella, quien parecía estar bastante a gusto en su compañía. Adrien sintió una presión en el pecho que cada vez molestaba más, y sin saber exactamente por qué, comenzó a crecer una ira en su interior que no pudo controlar. Se acercó a ellos y saludó con una sonrisa de lo más irresistible.  
\- Hola Marinette.  
\- Hola Adrien. -contestó ella después de ofrecerle un rápido vistazo y volver al chico con el que estaba hablando. El otro se sintió de pronto insignificante.  
\- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo después de las clases?  
Ella se giró hacia él, dando a entender que ahora sí era parte de la conversación. Antes, pues no.  
\- Lo siento, pero ya he quedado. Quizás en otro momento. -Y su atención volvió a centrarse en el otro, que, curiosamente, sonreía ahora con satisfacción en la cara.  
\- De... de acuerdo...  
Con aire de derrota, el modelo se alejó de la pareja mientras oía las risas de la chica a su espalda. Eran como puñales que se iban clavando en su espalda. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Quizás porque siempre contó con que lo tenía todo ganado con ella y nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que eso cambiara. Ahora, mientras entraba en el coche con su guardaespaldas y les veía alejarse, con Luka tomando tímidamente la mano de Marinette y ella sonrojándose con una sonrisa, empezaba a temer el haber llegado tarde.


	2. 2 ¿Cita o gato?

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 2: ¿Cita o gato?

.

.

Marinette jugaba con el manojo de llaves en la puerta de su casa, mientras miraba sus manos nerviosas evitando los ojos de Luka. Había pasado una tarde estupenda. Era un chico encantador que quería conocerla tal como era y que no tenía ojos para su alter ego. Se podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él, y no tenía reparos en cogerla la mano o darle un beso en la mejilla si le apetecía, cosas que hacían que la chica se muriese de vergüenza y empezara a tartamudear y tropezar con todo. Pero esos ataques de nerviosismo se le antojaban adorables, y cada vez que le había provocado uno, luego no podía evitar abrazarla mientras reía complacido. Era un verdadero amor, y a ella le gustaba bastante. Lo tenía claro desde hacía años, pero obcecada en esperar a su compañero de clase nunca se había atrevido a darle una oportunidad. Hasta esa tarde, que se presentó en el instituto para darle un recado a su hermana y al ver a Marinette no pudo evitar ir a saludarla. Ella creyó que, como había dicho Tikki, era el momento de dejarlo pasar.  
Y ahí estaban, tras una cita improvisada maravillosa, y ambos con pocas ganas de separarse. El chico no dejaba de observarla muy atentamente, disfrutando de cada gesto, de cada movimiento involuntario. Quería besarla por encima de todo, pero ¿querría ella que la besara?  
\- Bueno, creo que... ya es hora de irme. -Comentó esperando ver reacción en ella, pero seguía jugando con sus llaves.  
\- Me-me lo he pasado genial, Luka. -Atinó a decir.- Y... bueno, yo... pensaba que quizás...  
\- ¿Pudiéramos volver a vernos? -La ayudó con una sonrisa. Ella enrojeció aún más mientras asentía.- Me matarías si no me lo permitieras.  
Marinette levantó la vista y la clavó directa en los ojos azul brillante del muchacho, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir. Él, cual caballero, se acercó a su boca, ofreciéndole sus labios a la muchacha y rezando por que los quisiera tomar. La chica, temblando por sus dudas, se acercó despacio hasta que se posicionó a unos milímetros de él. ¿Debía hacerlo? Es más, ¿quería hacerlo? Un suspiro salió de la boca del muchacho y el aliento chocó con los labios de Marinette, que al notarlo logró disipar todas sus dudas y se lanzó a saborearle. Primero despacio, luego con fuerza, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad según sus manos subían por sus cuerpos. Las de ella rodearon el cuello masculino y las de él se aferraron a su cintura, atrayendola hacia sí como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. La chica abrió su boca en una invitación silenciosa a profundizar en ella, y jadeó al notar cómo un cuerpo extraño se introducía y empezaba a jugar con su lengua. Era maravilloso, sentía que nada más existía fuera de los labios y los brazos de Luka. Extasiada por el momento, se separó lo justo para morder el labio inferior del muchacho, haciéndole excitarse de forma instantánea. Él se agarraba a Marinette para no caer al suelo, sintiendo que después de eso, no podría dejarla ir nunca más. Para él era prácticamente perfecta. Todo lo que buscaba en una chica lo tenía la compañera de su hermana. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo al poder estar así. Deseaba todo con ella, pero sabía que no debía apresurar las cosas, así que con dificultad se separó de su boca, tomando el aire que a los dos le faltaba, y la sonrió con amor mientras le pasaba los dedos por la línea de la mandíbula.  
\- Eres preciosa. No puedo esperar para volver a verte.  
\- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. -Contestó ella aún afectada por la fiebre del beso.- ¿Te parece, mañana?  
\- Mañana será perfecto. -Tomó una de sus manos y besó con suavidad los nudillos.- Hasta mañana, preciosa.  
Marinette se quedó aún en la puerta hasta que el chico desapareció de su campo de visión, y con una sonrisa boba en la cara y un temblor en las manos, abrió la puerta como pudo y entró en su casa, caminando por una nube de sueños y promesas que parecían tan fáciles de lograr que se sentía estúpida por no haberlo intentado antes.

Cuando la calle quedó vacía, unos iracundos ojos verdes de pupilas rasgadas que se ocultaban en la sombra, saltaron hasta el tejado de la pastelería de los Dupain-Cheng. Cat Noire les había seguido en casi toda su cita, y aún ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Se sentía enfadado al verlos, traicionado por Marinette. Pero al ver la despedida... perdió el poco juicio que le quedaba y quiso arrancar al payaso de pelo azul de allí a guantazos. Y ahora que por fin se había ido, se disponía a entrar en el cuarto de su compañera de clase, no sabía muy bien para qué.  
Notó que la chica llegaba, encendía la luz y se tiraba en el diván gritando con un cojín en la cara.  
\- Ésto no puede estar pasando... -suspiró sin poder dejar de sonreír.- Soy tan feliz...  
\- Me alegro de escuchar eso, princesa.  
La voz del gato negro la sobresaltó y se incorporó en el diván de golpe. Allí estaba él, con su pose sexy y su expresión pilla y despreocupada, recorriendo con los ojos el cuarto de la muchacha. Ver que tenía fotos suyas como Adrien por las paredes le subió el ego y le animó a seguir con lo que quiera que fuera a hacer, que ni él mismo lo sabía. Le podían los instintos.  
\- ¿Cat Noire? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Lo primero que pensó fue que le había descubierto. No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento su compañero habría visto a Tikki y ahora venía a pedirle explicaciones. Era muy raro que entrara en su cuarto directamente sin ser invitado...  
\- Pues... -con arrogancia y magnetismo, se movió por la habitación hasta llegar a ella, se puso en frente y la obsequió con una tremendamente sugerente sonrisa mientras hablaba- me apetecía verte.  
\- ¿A-a mí? -Preguntó ella sin saber muy bien cómo tomárselo.  
\- ¿Tan difícil es de creer? Me gusta tu compañía. -Y apartándose de ella se acercó a su escritorio dándole la espalda.- Tienes muchas fotos de este chico. -Dijo señalando una de ellas.- ¿Es tu novio?  
Marinette enrojeció al momento.  
\- ¿No-no-no-novio? Noooo qué va. Es sólo... un amigo.  
Cat Noire se rascó el mentón distraído.  
\- No parece sólo un amigo. Tienes su cara por todos lados.  
\- ¡Ya basta! -dijo recordando el dolor de su corazón- He dicho que es sólo un amigo y punto. -Y quebrándosele la voz terminó diciendo- Él me lo ha dejado bien claro...  
El chico se sintió entonces miserable. Tenía razón, había tratado mal sus sentimientos, y ahora estaba pagando el precio, viéndola alejarse de él a pasos agigantados hacia el memo de las uñas pintadas.  
\- Pero... -no sabía bien qué decir.- ¿Aún le quieres?  
Se ganó una mirada despectiva de la muchacha.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Cat?  
\- Bueno, eh... yo... -agachó la mirada, culpable.- No importa. Buenas noches.  
Cuando fue a salir por la trampilla, Marinette le sujetó del cinturón que llevaba como cola.  
\- Lo siento, gatito. No era mi intención tratarte así. No te lo mereces. Por favor, quédate un rato.  
El gato sonrió al oír eso. Dios, era una gran chica. Y él la había rechazado y pisoteado sus sentimientos... Pero eso iba a cambiar. Pensaba volver a conquistar a Marinette como fuera.  
\- Yo... no quería molestar. Lo siento.  
\- No importa. De todas formas, ahora no puedo dormir. ¿Qué te preocupa?  
Adrien se sorprendió por la pregunta, además de que había algo más que le estaba molestando en su sexto sentido. Como una pequeña alarma que no sabía dónde sonaba.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que me preocupa algo?  
No podía responder "porque llevamos mucho tiempo salvando la ciudad juntos y sé cuál es tu actitud cuando algo te preocupa." Así que trató de inventar la explicación más convincente, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Probó suerte jugando al despiste.  
\- ¿No es obvio? -Y con una sonrisa que le desarmó, dio unos golpecitos en la cama para que tomara asiento junto a ella. Él dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y relajó los hombros mientras se acercaba.  
\- Es... por una chica.  
Marinette alzó una ceja incrédula.  
\- ¿Una chica? ¿El mayor conquistador de París preocupado por una chica? -Entonces recordó su beso con su alter ego y se puso un poco nerviosa.- ¿Es... es por Ladybug?  
\- ¿Qué? -Cat Noire levantó la vista y la fijó en los azules ojos de su amiga. Sintió un calor en el pecho.- No. Bueno, sí. Bueno... -Y dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama con las manos en la cara y gruñendo confesó- Estoy hecho un lío.  
\- Pero tú... quiero decir, ¿no estabas...? ¿Es que acaso...? No es que me quiera meter donde no me llaman, claro. No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres.  
El muchacho la miraba por entre sus dedos, sonriendo como un niño. Estaba maravillado, esa inocencia de su compañera le hacía sentir un cariño excesivo, que no se esperaba que fuera hacia ella. Se incorporó por inercia y le tomó una mano para tranquilizarla, sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Si estoy aquí es porque es aquí donde quiero estar. -La muchacha se ruborizó hasta puntos insospechados. Esa familiaridad con Cat Noire había pasado a ser peligrosa desde el momento del beso.- Y sí, tiene que ver con Ladybug, pero a la vez tiene que ver con otra persona.  
 _"Mierda..."_ Pensó ella. Si ahora que empezaba a tener serias dudas sobre sus sentimientos por él resulta que le salía otra competidora, no sabía si podría soportarlo. No quería volver a vivir la historia de Adrien.  
\- Yo... no sé si soy la persona más adecuada para que le cuentes esto.  
\- Yo tampoco lo sé. -Dijo con sinceridad.- Pero eres la persona con la que me apetece hablar ahora.  
Marinette suspiró armándose de valor.  
\- Tú dirás.  
\- Bueno, sabes que llevan días diciendo que Ladybug y yo somos pareja, ¿Verdad? -Ella asintió- Bueno, pues no es del todo cierto. Yo... yo fui quien la besó ese día, pero fue a traición. No aguantaba más la agonía de desearla y no poder tenerla, así que actué a la desesperada. -Miró al suelo cerrando los ojos con culpabilidad.  
\- Y... ¿Qué crees que pensó ella de... ya sabes, de eso?  
Cat volvió a dejarse caer en la cama con un brazo sobre la cara.  
\- Creo que... le gustó. -La chica volvió a notar cómo le ardían las mejillas.- Me devolvió el beso y... sentí su pasión, y una conexión especial. Pude notar cómo se le aceleraba el corazón mientras nos abrazábamos. -La sangre golpeaba a Marinette en los oídos. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Sólo recordaba el fuerte cuerpo de Cat contra el suyo, su calor, su lengua... Se revolvió incómoda sobre la cama por la excitación que empezaba a sentir hacia su compañero.  
\- ¿Entonces qué pasó?  
Apartó un poco el brazo y la miró por debajo.  
\- Nada. No ha vuelto a pasar nada. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello. No sé qué es lo que piensa al respecto, ni si le intereso de alguna otra forma. -Suspiró abatido.- El caso... es que desde hace muy poco he... empezado a fijarme en alguien más.  
\- Pe... pe... pe... -No conseguía arrancar. El pánico empezaba a inundarla.- Pero si siempre has estado enamorado de ella. Si a ella le gustó ese beso, ¿por qué no lo sigues intentando?  
\- Son... -fijó la mirada en una de sus propias fotos pegada en la pared- muchos años de estar enamorado de alguien que juega con tus sentimientos.  
Un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre la muchacha. Todo el dolor que sentía por la indiferencia de Adrien volvió a resurgir, esta vez en forma de lágrimas que intentó ocultar, pero no pudo. Cat se dio cuenta de que había abierto una puerta prohibida y que acababa de recordarle su propio sufrimiento. No podía verla llorar, y menos por su culpa. Se sentó a su altura y la abrazó, con fuerza, hasta que notó que terminaron de caer las últimas barreras y lloró a gritos todo lo que llevaba años guardando. Ocultaba la cara en el confortante pecho de su compañero, se escondía entre sus brazos. Se dejó mimar tan sólo esa noche, por aquel al que llevaba rechazando tanto tiempo y al que le había ocasionado un agujero tan grande como el suyo propio. Notaba cómo la acariciaba el pelo cuando se dio cuenta, entre llanto y llanto, de que él sollozaba también. No podía dejarse llevar, en ese momento era la parte fuerte, quien sostenía las lágrimas de la chica. Pero sin quererlo había sucumbido a la tristeza que ambos sentían en sus corazones. Marinette subió hasta su cuello, hundiendo la cara en el hueco y abrazándole por detrás de él, sintiéndose reconfortada cuando sus pieles se tocaron. Cat Noire estrechó el abrazo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la muchacha, calmándose poco a poco mientras su corazón se desbocaba por momentos. No quería soltarla nunca más. No permitiría que el payaso de Luka se la llevara lejos de él. Lucharía por su Marinette.


	3. 3 Irracionalidad

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 3: Irracionalidad.

.

.

Un tironcito en la oreja de Adrien le hizo despertar. Plagg se situó justo en frente, con gesto preocupado.  
\- Vamos Adrien, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
El chico fue a frotarse los ojos, pero algo se lo impidió. Tenía un brazo debajo de algo... algo cálido. Se giró para mirar y los recuerdos le vinieron de pronto al ver a Marinette dormida de espaldas a él. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos encima de la cama, después de llorar juntos las penas de sus dolorosos amores pasados. Habían notado que se libraban de un peso al desahogarse de esa manera, y sin darse cuenta, se habían tumbado en la cama abrazados y se habían quedado dormidos. Se habían apoyado, se habían reconfortado el uno al otro, y al final, después de mucho dolor, habían podido descansar. Adrien miraba embobado la tierna sonrisa de su amiga que dormía plácidamente, cuando Plagg volvió a llamarle la atención.  
\- ¡Si se despierta y te ve sin tu traje se puede liar una muy buena!  
\- No me importa, seguro que lo entenderá. Quiero poder estar con ella de cualquier forma.  
\- A ti no te importa, pero ¿te recuerdo por quién derramaba las lágrimas anoche?  
Tenía razón, no podía dejarse ver como Adrien después de haberle hecho tanto daño. Sería la última persona que querría ver en su cuarto, y menos en su cama con ella.  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito que me perdone, que sepa que estoy aquí.  
\- Creo que de momento no puedes hacer nada.  
El chico frunció el ceño sin quitar la vista de Marinette. Al fin desistió, se acercó a su cara, le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se fue antes de que amaneciera, con el olor de la muchacha impregnando sus fosas nasales y llenando su corazón de calor.  
Cuando Marinette se despertó esperaba encontrar al gato aún allí con ella, pero no estaba.  
\- Se acaba de ir. - Comentó Tikki, que acababa de aparecer. - Ha pasado toda la noche aquí contigo. ¿Sigues creyendo que Cat Noire sólo te quiere por ser Ladybug? Yo creo que si le das una oportunidad podrías...  
\- Basta Tikki. No quiero hablar del tema.  
Decepcionada y tal vez un poco dolida, se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó abrazando su almohada. Aspiró el masculino aroma del gato, que aún permanecía en ella, y se sintió quebrar en sus entrañas.

.

Luka era maravilloso. Era atento, sensible, divertido, y sin olvidar lo increíblemente guapo que era. Bajo esos vaqueros rotos y esa sudadera abierta se presumía un cuerpo de escándalo, que Marinette no podía dejar de mirar. El chico se daba cuenta, y le encantaba. Era ya su cuarta cita y cada una había sido poco menos que perfecta. Habían ido al zoo, donde habían pasado un día estupendo como una acaramelada pareja de enamorados. Al cine, donde no se habían enterado de la película puesto que se la habían pasado entera inmersos el uno en el otro comiéndose a besos y caricias. Y al circo, donde el chico tuvo que enzarzarse en una discusión con un hombre por haberle tirado el helado encima a Marinette. Todo era genial, todo era... Perfecto.  
Demasiado perfecto...  
En el aseo del restaurante, la muchacha se miraba al espejo y repetía una y otra vez que debía haber algo que no veía. No podía ser que a ella le salieran las cosas tan bien, y menos que tuviera la suerte de tener para ella solita a un pivón como el que la esperaba en la romántica mesa. Sin pensarlo sacó su móvil del bolso y llamó a Alya. A los dos tonos su amiga respondió.  
\- Marinette, ¿No tenías hoy una cita con Luka?  
\- Em... Sí, me he escondido en el baño.  
\- ¿Algo va mal? - preguntó preocupada.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿El qué?  
La muchacha dudó un momento.  
\- Aún no lo sé, pero está a punto de estropearse.  
Su amiga se llevó una mano a la frente y el golpe sonó a través de la línea.  
\- Haz el favor de salir de ahí, sentarte con tu novio, - _¿novio?_ \- y disfrutar de tu cena, y de lo que venga después.  
\- ¿Lo que venga después? ¿Qué viene después?  
\- Y deja de pensar en paranoias de las tuyas, que por una vez en la vida que te salsa le algo bien...  
\- Pero, ¿qué va a venir después?  
\- ¡Pásalo bien! - volvió a ignorarla- Mañana me cuentas.  
\- ¿Alya? ¿Qué tiene que pasar?  
Pero su amiga ya no estaba al otro lado del auricular. Guardó el móvil, se retocó el pelo, comprobó que Tikki estaba bien y volvió a la mesa con su... ¿Cómo había dicho Alya? Su novio... Tal vez ya sería el momento de llamarlo así. Novio... Mientras caminaba hacia él bajo su exhaustivo escrutinio y pensaba en ese bellezón como su _novio_ , uno de sus pies decidió interponerse en el camino del otro y acabó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Por el camino se llevó a un camarero que llevaba una bandeja llena de vasos, por suerte vacíos, y de pronto todo el suelo se llenó de cristales y Marinette. Luka corrió a ayudarla.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano con dulzura.  
\- S... Sí, yo sí. Pero vaya la que he liado... - dijo mirando alrededor mientras se ponía en pie. - Jo, qué torpe soy...  
El chico rió.  
\- Me encanta tu torpeza. Es un signo de que no eres perfecta, lo cual me deja claro que eres humana.  
\- ¿Te gusta que no sea perfecta?  
\- ¿Qué interés tendría salir con alguien que lo hace todo bien?  
Caminaron hacia su mesa y se sentaron. Uno de los camareros les sirvió el segundo plato, que llevaban rato esperando.  
\- Pero quizás te gustaría más alguien que fuera un poco más... Fuerte, que no tropiece con todo y que tenga más confianza en sí misma. Alguien como Ladybug, por ejemplo.  
Luka siguió mirándola con vehemencia.  
\- Me gustas tú tal y como eres, Marinette. No pido nada más. Solo tú. Sólo a ti. Con tu vergüenza, tus tropiezos, tus tartamudeos, y también con tu arrebatadora belleza, tu sensibilidad, tu decisión, tu corazón... Esa es la chica que me ha enamorado y es con la que quiero estar. Con nadie más.  
Las tiernas y sinceras palabras del muchacho lograron tocar su alma, haciendo que se desgajara de golpe toda la coraza que tenía puesta y quisiera lanzarse de cabeza con ese chico. Sentía amor, cariño, dulzura. Se sentía importante, y eso le daba confianza. Una confianza que nunca había tenido antes. Se sintió capaz de todo con él a su lado, y eso la hizo completamente feliz.

Caminaban por un precioso parque abrazados y en silencio, escuchando los latidos de sus llenos corazones. Luka quería invitar a Marinette a pasar la noche en su casa pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin asustarla, con lo inocente que era. Pensó en dos formas, tres, de abordar el tema. Pero cuando se decidió a abrir la boca, un grito les hizo girarse. La gente corría hacia donde estaban ellos, huyendo despavorida de algo. La chica se tensó, olía a problemas. Al final de la calle apareció el monstruo que los asustaba. Un enorme caballo de Troya que de cuando en cuando paraba y soltaba por la barriga varios personajillos pequeños que atacaban a quienes alcanzaban y luego desaparecían.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Luka.  
\- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ladybug y Cat Noire se ocuparán de ello.  
Corrían mientras la chica pensaba cómo dar esquinazo a su pareja para transformarse y volver de nuevo, y aunque la solución se la dio el troyano y no le gustó un pelo, tuvo que aprovecharla. Uno de esos seres que iba soltando le dio un golpe a Luka y le dejó inconsciente. Era el momento. Marinette le arrastró hasta un callejón en el que esperaba que estuviera a salvo y luego llamó a Tikki.  
Cat Noire no tardó en unirse a la batalla, pero el momento del reencuentro fue tenso para ambos. No por los mismos motivos, claro. Adrien veía decepción y dolor cuando miraba a su compañera, y Ladybug no podía apartar la vista de sus labios y su cuello. Por suerte no fue muy difícil encontrar el akuma y purificarlo. La gente se fue despertando poco a poco y todo volvía a la normalidad. La heroína sabía que debía ir a buscar a Luka, pero necesitaba tener una conversación con Cat Noire y no sabía cuándo podría volver a tener una oportunidad. Así que cuando el chico saltó con su bastón para alejarse de allí y ella le siguió, se extrañó. Giró en el siguiente bloque de edificios, pero su compañera aún estaba detrás.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, bichito? ¿Por qué me sigues?  
\- Tenemos que hablar.  
Se detuvo en una azotea y la esperó.  
\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? -miró su anillo.- No tengo demasiado tiempo.  
\- Quería... quería hablar sobre... sobre lo que pasó aquel día... lo de...  
\- ¿El beso? -Ladybug notó cómo su corazón daba un vuelco cuando lo nombró. Para rematar, el chico se acercó a ella, desprendiendo ese magnetismo que le caracterizaba.- ¿Y qué me quieres decir sobre ello? ¿Qué te gustó y ahora te mueres de ganas por volver a besarme? -preguntó con arrogancia. Lo que no sabía es que era justo lo que ella estaba pensando.- Lo siento bichito, fue un error. No lo volveré a hacer. -Levantó la palma de la mano y terminó diciendo- Lo prometo.  
Marinette no se podía sentir peor. Iba buscando redención y encontró calabazas. No sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar ir al gato. Sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él que no podía evitar. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar y sus oscuras intenciones se podían leer en sus ojos.  
\- Es por esa otra, ¿no?  
El muchacho se sorprendió.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?  
Touché. No era a Ladybug a quien se lo había contado, sino a Marinette. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.  
\- ¿Quién es? -Preguntó en un ataque de despiste.  
\- Creo que eso no te incumbe, my lady. Ya me has dejado bastante claro lo que te importo. Ahora considero que es momento de pasar página.  
Ella nunca pensó que le dolería tanto el rechazo del héroe. Es más, nunca pensó que le pudiera llegar a importar de esa manera. Obcecada, siguió pinchando a su compañero para evitar que se marchara.  
\- ¿Ese es el valor de tu inquebrantable amor? -Se mofó, buscando hacer daño.- ¿Para toda la eternidad? Tu palabra no tiene peso.  
\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no siente nada por ti? Que te pisotea y utiliza tus sentimientos. ¿Sabes lo que es pasar años intentando gustarle a una persona que lo único que desea de ti es que le molestes lo menos posible?  
Claro que lo sabía. Mejor que nadie. Una extraña ira la invadió. Sentí la necesidad de hacer pagar al gato todo su dolor y confusión.  
\- No sabes lo que es estar enamorado. No sabes lo que es querer a alguien hasta el punto de darlo todo por esa persona. Y sobre todo, no sabes lo que es besar de verdad. Si esa fue la demostración de tu amor puedo hacerme una idea de lo que me "querías".  
El orgullo del minino fue tocado, arrastrado, pisoteado y lanzado por el aire en un par de frases. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decir que no sabía besar? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar un amor que le había llevado casi a desfallecer? De otra cosa podía dudar, pero de su amor por Ladybug, no. De un salto se colocó frente a ella, puso una mano en su nuca, y de un tirón atrajo su boca para devorarla con una pasión que nunca antes había demostrado. Ella notó que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y su cuerpo se quedaba de la consistencia de la gelatina. Oh, dios, deseaba tanto ese beso... La lengua de Cat era exigente, sus labios adictivos, y la cercanía con su cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca. Subió las manos hasta los costados de él, agarrándole con ganas y pegándole más a ella. Al notarlo, el muchacho utilizó la otra mano para colocarla en su fina cintura y apegarla más aún, pasando después a acariciar su redondo trasero y acto seguido a apretarlo con fuerza. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, pero no hizo nada por quitarse al gato de encima, con lo que éste lo tomó como una señal de que era él quien dominaba la situación, y lo estaba haciendo bien. Deshizo el beso entre jadeos enturbiados y la miró un segundo a los ojos. Estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, y eso le hizo relamerse. Se acercó a su cuello y clavó los dientes en la suave piel femenina. Ladybug, su Ladybug, estaba totalmente a su merced, disfrutando con lo que le estaba haciendo, y dejándose llevar. Mordió y chupó la zona hasta que unas marcas salieron en la base de la mandíbula, y el chico se quedó satisfecho. Volvió a recrearse en sus labios un momento antes de darle un suave mordisco en un lateral del inferior. Se volvió a separar de ella, mirándola acalorada y deseosa de él, con una media sonrisa de suficiencia y orgullo que no le cabía en la media cara.  
Sus prodigios volvieron a sonar y ambos se activaron.  
\- Espero que con eso te valga para no volver a tener dudas sobre Cat Noire, el mejor amante de París.  
Y dicho eso, saltó de la azotea y desapareció de su vista. Ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y trató de recuperar el aliento durante un momento. ¿Qué había pasado? Había sido una vorágine de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo que no olvidaría con facilidad.


	4. 4 Retos

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 4: Retos.

.

.

Cat Noire llegó a su casa con la adrenalina aún por las nubes, entró en su cuarto y se transformó en Adrien con las pulsaciones a mil. Plagg salió del anillo mareado por el revuelo de emociones que sentía su amigo. Le dio una patada a un cojín que estaba en el suelo, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, y dejó caer su metro setenta sobre la cama. Con 17 años, el chico era un verdadero adonis. Sus facciones habían madurado sin dejar de ser delicadas y hermosas, y su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado, fuerte y lo suficientemente musculoso como para ser un completo bombón. Su carrera de modelo estaba en auge, y obviamente, era el joven más deseado de París. Ahora, en la soledad de su cuarto, no era más que un adolescente confundido por sus hormonas y su corazón.  
\- ¡Joder! -Gritó contra la almohada.  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás así? -Preguntó su kwami suspirando.  
\- ¡No lo sé! -Volvió a gritar el chico  
\- Ya me parecía a mí... -y devorando de un mordisco el trozo de camembert que tenía en las patitas, se acercó a su compañero.- Cuéntame.  
\- ¿Que te cuente? ¿Qué tengo que contar?  
\- No sé, lo que los humanos tengáis que contar en estos casos para sentiros mejor.  
\- ¿Sentirme mejor? Acabo de besar a Ladybug como llevaba años soñando, y me he dado cuenta de que ella me corresponde. Si eso no me hace el tío más feliz del mundo no sé qué lo hará.  
\- Tu cara de enfado no es la cara del tío más feliz del mundo...  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería de estar enfadado?  
\- No lo sé, Adrien, yo sólo quiero comerme mi queso y dormir.  
\- ¿Porque después de años rechazándome, -continuó el chico, ignorando al pequeño gato- cuando decido pasar página viene ella a mí? ¿Porque me he dado cuenta tarde de que no quiero que Marinette esté con nadie más? ¿Porque no soy capaz de llevar el hilo de mis pensamientos de una forma coherente?  
\- Coherente, sí... -repitió Plagg, que le había estado ignorando también.  
\- No sé qué hacer...  
\- Lo primero, descansar. Así no vas a llegar a ningún sitio.  
El muchacho pensó un momento.  
\- Tienes razón... Mañana lo pensaré con más calma.  
Dicho ésto, se quitó la camiseta, se puso los pantalones del pijama y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, esta vez con la intención de dormir.

Marinette corrió durante dos calles hasta que llegó al lugar en el que había dejado a Luka. Por desgracia no estaba allí. Se había retrasado demasiado con Cat Noire desde que rompió el hechizo del akuma y la gente afectada empezó a despertarse. Probablemente se habría encontrado sólo y se habría marchado en busca de ayuda. Sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas del chico y varios mensajes preocupados. Ella le llamó y quedaron en un punto de referencia para volver a encontrarse.  
\- ¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?  
\- Yo sí, ¿y tú? -cuando llegó a la altura del muchacho, éste la abrazó con fuerza.  
\- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. Me asusté mucho al despertar y no encontrarte. Creía que te había pasado algo.  
\- Sí, bueno... yo... -"tenía que salvar París" no era excusa. "Me estaba dando el lote con mi compañero porque creo que me estoy enamorando de él" tampoco lo era.- Me asusté y... fui a pedir ayuda. Al volver no te encontré.  
\- Bueno, ya pasó todo. Vamos, creo que es hora de que te acompañe a casa.  
La muchacha se disgustó un poco con la idea. Quería pasar más tiempo con Luka, y se había hecho a la idea de que esa noche pasara algo más entre ellos. Y después del ardiente beso de Cat Noire su cuerpo demandaba atenciones.  
El beso...  
Volvió a recordarlo y se estremeció al instante, notando cómo su cuerpo se calentaba al momento. Se llevó una mano instintivamente al lugar en el que Cat había dejado su marca, volviendo a saborear ese momento mientras intentaba ocultárselo a su novio. Sí, sería buena idea retirarse a descansar.

La lengua de Cat Noire recorría lentamente su vientre, haciendo círculos donde luego daría un pequeño mordisco. Sus manos se ajustaban a sus caderas y de cuando en cuando subía la vista hacia Ladybug y le dejaba ver sus ojos verdes cargados de morbo. Subió hasta su boca y la degustó con voracidad mientras las manos empezaban a volar por sus piernas y sus costados, llegando una a acomodarse en la nuca de la chica que con gestos involuntarios de su cuerpo le pedía más. Elevó la cadera para rozarse con la del gato, en un intento desesperado de que notara su urgencia, pero en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa traviesa y un reproche demasiado sensual.  
\- Shhh... No te impacientes, my lady.  
Y volvió a hincar los dientes en el fino cuello de la chica, haciéndola jadear por la expectativa y el placer. Ella le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y la apretó contra la zona afectada mientras le rodeaba con las piernas. Entonces el muchacho empezó a bajar sus besos, lametazos y mordiscos por su hombro, clavícula, pecho... Se recreó un rato en jugar con su busto, pero Marinette necesitaba más.  
\- Cat, por favor, sigue.  
Él ronroneó al escuchar esas palabras, que sonaban a gloria de labios de ella. Haciéndole caso, continuó con la dulce tortura por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a su húmeda intimidad. Le quitó la ropa que le quedaba y atacó el centro de su placer con su juguetona lengua. Ladybug se arqueó sobre la cama, consumida por el momento, y enredó los dedos en el pelo del chico, instándole a seguir con su trabajo entre sus piernas. Le miró y el morbo la invadió en un momento. Ahí estaba su compañero, su gatito, dándole más placer que nadie en este mundo, sabiendo justo cómo le gustaba y dónde le gustaba, cosas que debido a su inexperiencia, ni siquiera ella sabía. El sonido de una cremallera se escuchó, y Cat dejó de darle placer un momento para levantarse y mirarla a la cara, con su permanente sonrisa arrebatadora y relamiéndose de gusto con el sabor de la chica. Cuando ella se fijó vio que estaba semi desnudo. Su fuerte pecho y sus adictivos abdominales se marcaban de una forma tan sugerente que no pudo evitar estirar los dedos para comprobar que fuera real, y cuando los tocó sintió una corriente eléctrica desde la yema hasta su vientre. Los acarició hasta colocar sus manos completamente sobre su torso, y en ese momento, la mariquita sacó las uñas y se aferró al cuerpo del felino con el deseo enturbiando su mirada. Sin esperar más, el muchacho se tumbó sobre ella, dejando su miembro preparado para darle el placer que desde hacía rato le estaba pidiendo.  
\- Hazlo. Por dios, Cat, ¡Hazlo de una vez! Te necesito dentro de mí.  
\- Como desees, princesa.  
Se preparó para embestir a la desesperada muchacha y... de pronto todo se desvaneció. Cat no estaba, ella no estaba desnuda ni era Ladybug en ese momento. Sólo era Marinette, con toda la sangre de su cuerpo golpeando con fuerza en su vientre, anhelando que algo calmara su necesidad en ese mismo instante. Se despertó empapada en sudor y algún que otro fluido, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón a mil.  
¿Un sueño? ¿Había sido un puto sueño? Parecía tan real... La voz de Tikki enfrió de golpe el cuerpo de la chica.  
\- Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?  
\- No, tranquila. ¡Digo sí! Tranquila.  
\- ¿Una pesadilla con Lepidóptero*?  
\- Casi... -respondió. No podía contarle su fantasía sexual con su compañero.  
\- Bueno, ya ha pasado. Vuelve a dormir, mañana tienes clase.  
La muchacha se tumbó en la cama, pero le parecía imposible poder conciliar el sueño después de eso, así que con los ojos aún abiertos y sin poder evitarlo, trató de recrear en su mente lo que había soñado, y si pudiera ser, de finalizarlo.

.

Adrien acababa de salir de su clase de esgrima y decidió parar a tomar un café en la cafetería que había allí cerca. Llevaba una semana tratando de hablar con Marinette en clase, pero siempre estaba muy ocupada. La notaba fría y distante con él. Después de las clases casi corría para encontrarse con el mamarracho de Luka, a quien él seguía negándose a considerar su _novio._ Si pensaba en él de esa manera tendría que admitir que actuaba como tal, y no quería imaginar a la tierna e inocente chica desnuda en la cama del otro. Sonrosada, jadeante, gritando su nombre entre bamboleos: _Adrien...  
_ Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de encima y pidió su café con leche una vez sentado en la mesa. Mientras removía con la cuchara el azúcar que acababa de ponerle, escuchó una risa conocida, que le puso la piel de gallina. No tardó ni medio segundo en localizarla. Allí estaba, preciosa como siempre, o aún más. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido que dejaba ver gran parte de sus perfectas piernas. Agarraba con una mano el brazo del energúmeno ese y con la otra se tapaba la cara mientras reía a carcajadas. Se la veía feliz... y eso no le gustó nada al muchacho. Cogió su café y actuó por inercia, acercándose a la mesa de la pareja.  
\- Marinette, qué sorpresa. -Dijo con una sonrisa fingida pero con los ojos llenos de rabia.- ¿Puedo sentarme? -Pero antes de que le respondieran ya había dejado la taza sobre la mesa y estaba arrimando una silla. -¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que me gustaría quedar un rato contigo y ponernos al día.  
La chica estaba en shock. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Miró a Luka, quien lucía una expresión algo incómoda en el semblante.  
\- Esto... Adrien, yo... verás, éste no es el mejor momento.  
\- ¿Por qué no? -Quiso saber. Bueno, en realidad no quiso saber, se hizo el tonto.  
La pareja se miró de nuevo.  
\- Tranquila preciosa, no me molesta.  
Y con una estupenda sonrisa Luka convenció a Marinette de que no le echara. Además, sabía de la historia de ambos, y le interesaba saber en qué punto se encontraban los dos ahora con respecto al otro. Tras la noche del ataque del Caballo de Troya notaba a su chica más distante con él. En ese momento estaba muy dispuesta a pasar al siguiente nivel con él, y a partir de la siguiente cita todo eran reservas por su parte. Quizás pudiera entender el por qué de su comportamiento.  
\- En fin. -suspiró la muchacha.- ¿Quieres tomar algo más? -Su novio negó con la cabeza.- Pues yo creo que voy a pedir un zumo... -dijo levantándose para alejarse un poco de la tensión que se notaba en la mesa- ...con un chorro de ron, por ejemplo.  
Los chicos se habían quedado solos en la mesa, mirándose, estudiándose, retándose en silencio.  
\- Hacía mucho que no te veía, Luka. -Comenzó el modelo para romper el hielo.- ¿Sigues tocando la guitarra?  
\- ¿Qué quieres de Marinette? - Preguntó el otro yendo directamente al grano.  
\- Vaya, no te andas con rodeos...  
\- Si se trata de ella, no.  
\- ¿Y por qué crees que quiero algo de ella?  
\- Por tu forma de mirarla. Tus pupilas se dilatan y tu expresión cambia. Sólo lo haces con ella.  
\- ¿Me ves dos minutos y me acusas de estar enamorado de tu novia?  
\- ¿Lo estás?  
 _"¿Lo estoy?"_ Pensó. No, no podía ser. Era sólo cuestión de propiedad. Marinette era de SU propiedad. Siempre lo había sido, y no estaba dispuesto a no ser el único por el que suspirara. Antes de poder responder, la chica apareció de nuevo y se sentó en su silla, miró a ambos alternativamente y luego suspiró.  
\- Espero no interrumpir nada importante.  
\- Tranquila cariño, -respondió el mayor- Hablábamos de música.  
\- Sí, -añadió el otro sin querer quedarse al margen- comentábamos que a los dos nos gusta el mismo grupo, y justo ahora le estaba diciendo que yo haré cualquier cosa por conseguir su último disco.  
Luka le observó detenidamente, sin dejar la sonrisa de cortesía que tenía en la cara. Le estaba declarando la guerra abiertamente, y estaba disfrutando de retarle. Sólo tenía que decidir si aceptar el reto o partirle la cara de niño guapo que tenía, directamente. La verdad es que la segunda opción le llamaba bastante la atención, más que la primera.  
\- ¿Y qué grupo es? -Preguntó la chica, ajena a la lucha visual de los dos, y a la exposición de testosterona que había sobre la mesa.  
Los dos contestaron a la vez.  
\- No lo conoces.  
Volvieron a sostenerse la mirada un momento más, y al final el músico dejó escapar una leve risita mientras agachaba la mirada y se recostaba en la silla.  
\- Ya lo veremos...  
Adrien sonrió satisfecho, se tomó lo que le quedaba del café de un sorbo y se levantó de la silla asintiendo.  
\- Bueno, os dejo. Disfrutad de la tarde, os lo aconsejo.  
Marinette le miró irse, extrañada. No había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado, pero la verdad es que agradecía que desapareciera de su vista. Aunque cuando dirigió los ojos a su bien curtido trasero que se alejaba sugerentemente, empezó a dudarlo...

.

.

 **N/A: *Lepidóptero: nombre de Hawk Moth en España. Lo llamo así porque ME ENCANTA! Y como es mi fic, así lo nombro. El que prefiera otro nombre que lo lea con otra voz ^^  
** **Nos leemos! Besis**


	5. 5 Comienza la batalla

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 5: Comienza la batalla...

.

.

Día 1: Luka.

Cuando Adrien salió de la cafetería, Luka se fijó en cómo su chica le observaba. Al final resultaría ser un duro contrincante y todo. Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
Ella le miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas.  
\- Em... Sí, no es nada.  
\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
\- No, tranquilo. Es sólo que... Bueno, nada.  
Bajó la vista hacia su bebida y jugó con las gotas de condensación del vaso. El muchacho le puso una mano en el mentón y le levantó la cara para sostenerle la mirada, con calma, amor, condescendencia... Entonces, con una ternura suma, se acercó y la besó, levemente primero, más fuerte después, y acabó por presionar sus labios un segundo antes de separarse. A Marinette le supo a gloria, necesitaba algo así. Se volvió a enganchar de esos ojos azules que la miraban con devoción y se replanteó todo el tema físico con él. En ese momento no existía Adrien, no existía Cat Noire, sólo Luka. Quien la hacía feliz, la trataba bien, y estaba realmente loco por ella, por Marinette. Sonrió de corazón.  
\- Gracias, me ha sentado genial.  
\- Cada vez que necesites resetear sólo tienes que venir a mí. Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

Caminaban de la mano por la calle, dirección a casa de la chica, cuando Luka la miró de reojo y decidió pasar un brazo por sus hombros y pegarla más a él. Ella, al notar su fuerte cuerpo junto al suyo, sintió un calor que le subía desde el vientre y se le repartía por todo el cuerpo. Su chico era un bombón, empezaba a imaginar lo que habría bajo su ropa cuando llegaron a la puerta de la panadería. Sin soltarla pasó el otro brazo por su espalda y la estrechó contra si, mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciéndola que se perdiese en el brillante azul que tenían.  
\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?  
Ella tragó para humedecer su garganta, seca por los libertinos pensamientos de su mente necesitada.  
\- Podría haber sido mejor.  
Y leyéndole el pensamiento, Luka se acercó a su boca y la tomó con pasión y delicadeza. Era un contraste extraño que sólo él podía hacer, y que a ella le volvía loca. Comenzó a notar tirones en su bajo vientre, temblores en las piernas y calor en todo el cuerpo. Empezaba a volverse loca por retener tanta excitación desde hace días. El beso terminó y los dos se miraron jadeantes.  
\- Me gustaría invitarte a dormir en mi casa una noche. -Ella sabía lo que eso significaba y su cuerpo reaccionó al ofrecimiento tirando fuego artificiales dentro de su estómago. - Pero sólo si tú quieres.  
-¡Claro! - contestó, demasiado eufórica. - Es decir, bueno, yo... Será agradable. - Terminó, llevándose una mano mentalmente a la frente.  
\- ¿Mañana?  
Ella pensó un momento.  
\- Lo siento, pero mañana he quedado con Alya para hacer un trabajo por la tarde. No sé el tiempo que nos llevará, pero no quiero dejarte esperando y sin saber nada.  
\- De acuerdo, - dijo a regañadientes- entonces mañana hablamos.  
\- Sí.  
Y con otro dulce beso se despidieron.

.

Día 2: Adrien

El timbre sonó marcando la mitad de la jornada, y la clase empezó a vaciarse. Adrien se levantó y tiró discretamente la mochila de Marinette al suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido escaleras abajo.  
\- ¡Perdóname! Qué torpe soy... - fingía el chico. - Te ayudaré a recoger. Nino, id saliendo si queréis, ahora vamos.  
La muchacha le miró extrañada un momento. Parecía todo un poco raro... Cuando la clase se vació por completo y sólo quedaron ellos dos, se acercó a ella con sus bolígrafos en una mano y se los ofreció. Cuando fue a cogerlos notó que la agarraba del brazo y tiraba hacia él, pegándola a su duro cuerpo hasta el punto de notar sus latidos y de respirar su aliento. Algo se encendió en el interior de la chica, quien empezó a notar un calor excesivo en todo el cuerpo.  
Las manos de Adrien subieron por sus costados hasta situarse a los lados de su cara, que acarició un momento antes de sujetarla, y la miró directamente a los ojos, cerca, muy cerca. Ella se perdió en el maravilloso verde del modelo y sin querer soltó un suspiro entre cortado. Él sonrió, y esa sonrisa activó en ella algo que últimamente pedía a gritos ser liberado. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando, sin ningún tipo de resistencia por ninguna de las dos partes, hasta que a los pocos milímetros, él cerró los ojos y terminó con la distancia de un golpe. Marinette tuvo que agarrar al chico de su camiseta para no caerse y rezó por que ésto no fuera producto de su imaginación. Adrien tomó desde un principio el control de la situación, dirigiendo el beso de la forma que él deseaba, tratando por todos los medios de hacerla sentir de nuevo ese amor que durante años le profesó. Sus manos recorrieron el dulce cuerpo femenino, mientras las de ella entraron bajo la camiseta del chico y palparon a placer ese delicioso torso que se escondía bajo la ropa. El beso se volvió tórrido y necesitado, y en un movimiento extraño, Adrien acabó apoyando a Marinette sobre su pupitre, deleitandose de su cuerpo, de su beso, de ese momento que sería para siempre sólo de ellos dos. La alzó un poco para sentarla sobre la mesa y rodearse con sus piernas, aprovechando para recorrerlas con las manos y grabarse a fuego las líneas de su cuerpo en la mente. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo, recargando las pilas por momentos gracias a ese contacto. Había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con esa conexión que ahora sentía con él, que le dolía el pecho de alegría. En su fallida cita, Marinette pudo notar perfectamente cómo Adrien sólo era condescendiente con ella. Era demasiado educado para decirle que no quería nada, y en el beso de despedida se lo transmitió todo. Fue un beso ausente, seco, sin cariño ninguno. Pero éste era diferente. Era necesitado. Era cálido. Era... Lo que siempre había esperado.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y los dos saltaron hacia lados contrarios tratando de disimular algo que estaba muy claro. Nino, que había venido a buscar a los chicos, al verlos de aquella manera salió tal como entró regañándose por haberlos molestado. De nuevo se miraron tras la interrupción, sin saber muy bien qué vendría ahora. Entonces, Marinette hizo volar su mano y la estampó contra la cara del chico, girándosela del golpe. Éste no sabía qué había pasado. Se volvió despacio hacia ella y la vio temblorosa, asustada y confundida.  
\- Marinette, yo...  
\- ¡Calla! Ni me hables. ¿Por quién me has tomado?  
\- Escúchame, por favor.  
Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a caminar por la clase, no tenía muy claro en qué dirección.  
\- Tengo novio, ¿sabes?  
\- Me hago cargo. -Contestó muy serio.  
\- ¿Y tienes que venir ahora con ésto?  
\- Lo siento, yo...  
\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
Adrien la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarle.  
\- En que no quiero verte con otra persona. -La seriedad con la que hablaba casi le hizo creerle.- Mira, me he dado cuenta de que no me gusta cuando el payaso ese te toca, te sonríe, o te aleja de mí.  
\- Y eso te ha surgido ahora, ¿no? Cuando he pasado página y pretendo desechar todo sentimiento hacia ti.  
Se acercó de nuevo un poco más a ella y volvió a atacar.  
\- Por lo que he visto, aún no te has deshecho del todo de ellos...  
Acarició su cara, apartándole un mechón de pelo y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, mientras seguía sonriendo con maestría contra su boca. La muchacha notó un calambre en la punta de los dedos, que se extendía por sus brazos y acababa dando señales en su pecho.  
\- Adrien, yo... -quiso protestar, pero su fuerza de voluntad se quebraba con cada aliento del chico.  
\- No digas nada. Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? -le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se separó de ella, alejándose triunfal por la puerta de la clase.  
Una vez sola, descolocada y encendida, no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta:  
\- ¿Qué he hecho?  
\- Tú no has hecho nada. -contestó su bolsito. Se abrió y Tikki siguió hablando.- Debes tranquilizarte.  
\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?  
El kwami salió de su escondite y contestó.  
\- Que el amor de tu vida se muere de celos y quiere que rompas con Luka y te quedes con él.  
Marinette la miró aún con los ojos muy abiertos.  
\- ¿Te quieres callar? Era una pregunta retórica. ¡Ay madre! No quería haberlo oído en voz alta...

.

Por la tarde, Alya subió a la habitación de Marinette para hacer el trabajo de clase. Al ver las paredes limpias, y tras lo que le había contado su novio esa misma mañana, quiso preguntar.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con Adrien?  
 _"Directa como siempre..."_ Pensaba la anfitriona poniendo los ojos en blanco para disimular un ligero temblor.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas.  
La que puso los ojos en blanco ahora fue Alya.  
\- Has quitado todas sus fotos.  
\- Ajam. -Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.  
\- ¿Vas a fingir que ya no te gusta?  
\- No es que vaya a fingirlo, es que pasó de él.  
\- Una forma muy curiosa de pasar de alguien, según me ha contado Nino...  
Alya retó a su amiga con una mirada suspicaz. Ésta le respondió con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Marinette cedió y habló levantando los brazos y moviendolos enérgicamente.  
\- Yo... yo... yo... no sé muy bien qué ha pasado, ni por qué. Sé que cuando me he querido dar cuenta estaba besando a Adrien y... y... y... -se ruborizó y bajó la vista al suelo.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué significa todo ésto?  
La otra la abrazó para calmarla un poco.  
\- Significa que lo que sientes por ese capullo de Adrien es real, y aún tiene un hueco en tu corazón.  
\- Pero... Yo quiero estar con Luka. Se lo ha ganado, y creo que seré más feliz con él. Nunca ha dudado de sus sentimientos por mí, y lleva esperando una oportunidad mucho tiempo. No se merece que yo esté dudando ahora sobre los míos...  
\- A mi parecer, no estás dudando sobre ellos. Es más, creo que los tienes bien claros. -Marinette la miró casi con temor.- Los dos te gustan, los dos te atraen mucho, y por los dos suspiras. La verdadera duda es, cuál de ellos suspira más por ti, o en quién puedes confiar para depositar tu amor.  
\- ¿Tú crees que pueden no ser sinceros? -Preguntó incrédula.  
\- Nunca te fíes del todo... Además, los dos han llegado muy de repente, es algo que me hace sospechar.  
Un millón de dudas asaltaron la cabeza de la muchacha. De pronto no tenía nada claro, y sólo quería aislarse del mundo y no volver a ver a ningún chico en su vida. Le parecía imposible que los besos de Luka no fueran reales, y la mirada de Adrien parecía tan sincera y afectada... Aunque ya no sabía si se lo estaba queriendo imaginar ella. Últimamente estaba un poco... necesitada de atenciones, y el más mínimo roce le parecía sugerente. Todo desde el beso con Cat Noire. Ese beso que empezó a confundirla, y que logró hacerla forzar al chico para repetirlo. Y menuda repetición... Hasta ahora nadie más la había besado así. Se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar en ello, y el rubor comenzó a alcanzar tonos antinaturales en su cara.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó su amiga.  
\- Sí, es que... son demasiadas cosas de golpe...

Y así pasó toda la tarde, más concentrada en los chicos que rondaban su vida últimamente que en el trabajo que estaban haciendo. Cuando se quedó sola, se puso el pijama y se abrazó a la almohada mirando por la ventana y pensando. ¿Se estaría metiendo en terreno demasiado pantanoso? ¿Se estaría equivocando? No dejaban de volverle a la cabeza las palabras de su amiga, y de colocarlas en los distintos momentos vividos con Luka y con Adrien. Pero el cansancio le jugaba malas pasadas, y de cuando en cuando unas pupilas rasgadas sobre iris verdes volvían a aparecer en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió salir a la terraza a tomar el aire. Necesitaba refugiarse en la maravillosa vista de París que le ofrecía su balcón y olvidar un rato todo lo que la agobiaba. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían complicado de esa manera? Suspiró por... ¿Cuánto? ¿Tercera vez? ¿Cuarta? Cuando escuchó detrás suyo una voz ronca y atrayente.  
\- Buenas noches, princesa...


	6. 6 De noche, todos los gatos son pardos

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 6: De noche, todos los gatos son pardos.

.

.

Noche: Cat Noire

\- Buenas noches, princesa.  
Marinette sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escucharle. Su vientre reaccionó a su presencia y, antes incluso de girarse a mirarlo, las imágenes del sueño del otro día se agolparon en su cabeza. Tragó con dificultad y tomó aire antes de darse la vuelta hacia él.  
\- ¡C-c-c-c-Cat! ¿Co-co... cómo tú por aquí?  
El chico bajaba por la trampilla del techo, en un alarde de destreza bañada en masculinidad por sus sugerentes músculos, tan bien delineados con ese traje ajustado. La sangre de la muchacha cayó directa al centro de su deseo, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Dios, ese gato era realmente deseable.  
\- Me preguntaba cómo estabas. La otra noche me tuviste muy preocupado. -Se acercó a ella y con su magnetismo natural la arrastró a un torbellino de sensaciones mientras la acariciaba la cara con las garras del traje.- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Han... cambiado las cosas de alguna forma?  
La pregunta era capciosa. Claro que habían cambiado las cosas, y mucho. Pero no pensaba contarle eso a su compañero felino, así que sonrió y trató de cambiar de tema.  
\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo, gatito? ¿Estás mejor?  
Sus orejas negras se movieron un momento, detectando algo extraño que pasó desapercibido casi del todo por el chico. Tenía la atención en otros menesteres.  
\- La verdad es que sí, estoy bastante mejor.  
Marinette se sintió incómoda con su reacción.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que... Ladybug y tú...? ¿O acaso es esa otra chica? -Preguntó con miedo. Ya no sabía qué respuesta prefería...  
\- Bueno, no me puedo olvidar de my lady de un día para otro. Pero... creo que puedo tener posibilidades con... -Se llevó una mano a la nuca nervioso- con la otra chica.  
El mundo de la mariquita se vino abajo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le dolía pensar en que su compañero le prestara atención a otra que no fuera ella. A punto estuvo de revelarle quién era realmente en un par de ocasiones, pero logró contenerse.  
\- Y... bueno, ¿se puede saber quién es?  
Cat Noire la miró perspicaz. El tono de la pregunta no era inocente y amigable, más bien era tenso. Descontento. ¿Le estaría molestando?  
\- Es... una compañera de clase.  
\- ¿De clase? -preguntó ella.- ¿Vas a la universidad? -Él rió divertido.  
\- Al instituto. -Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en el diván.- No soy mucho mayor que tú.  
Gran revelación. Siempre pensó que le sacaría al menos unos años, y sólo había que ver semejante cuerpazo para pensarlo. Pero, si iba al instituto puede que le conociera, o que hubiese coincidido con él en alguna ocasión. Ahora se odiaba por haber sido tan estricta todo ese tiempo con respecto a revelar sus identidades. Por inercia se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho jugando con un ovillo de lana y se arrodilló a su lado perdiendo la vista en sus dedos sobre el asiento.  
\- Seguro que es fantástica, y preciosa, y divertida... No te pega otra cosa.  
\- Has quitado las fotos de tu novio. -Dijo de repente. Su tono era glacial. Ella espabiló y subió la vista hacia su cara. Parecía... enfadado.  
\- Te dije que no era mi novio.  
\- ¿Y no quieres que lo sea?  
Marinette pestañeó dos veces perpleja, antes de contestar.  
\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a su compañera para ocultar su ofuscación por el descubrimiento.  
\- A nada...

La chica se perdió en las fuertes marcas de su traje. Toda su espalda parecía trabajada, músculo a músculo, de tal forma que daban ganas de tocarla para comprobar su dureza. Siguió la vista por su costado hasta llegar al lugar en el que siempre guarda su bastón, que ahora delimitaba la zona en la que nacía un irresistible trasero. Sus piernas reposaban cruzadas, grandes, fuertes... A Marinett se le antojó que tenía el cuerpo perfecto, y sin darse cuenta carraspeó un poco mientras su respiración se aceleraba y su mano se acercaba a él. Deseaba tocarle, algo en él la atraía demasiado. Era poco menos que irresistible. Pensó en el último beso que se habían dado, y en su despedida. Salivó al recordar las palabras que le había dicho: _"el mejor amante de París"._ Y ahora, en la intimidad de su cuarto, podía jurar que daría cualquier cosa por probarlo.  
\- Marinette, -dijo de repente el gato, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y me gustaría que fueras sincera si respondes.  
Ella recogió la mano que estaba a punto de tocarle a traición.  
\- Dime.  
\- ¿Qué sientes por Adrien Agreste?  
La pregunta la descolocó bastante. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en su relación con el modelo? Suspiró y respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo.  
\- No lo sé, Cat. Me he pasado muchos años enamorada de él, en los que habría dado cualquier cosa porque al menos notara mi presencia. Pero ahora... Han pasado muchas cosas.  
Él se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro.  
\- ¿Es por el otro payaso? Por favor... -escupió con desprecio.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? -Un pequeño timbre de alerta sonó en la cabeza de la muchacha. Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir pensando en ello.- Tú puedes conseguir mucho más. -Y girándose del todo hacia ella continuó mientras clavaba sus verdes ojos de gato.- Tú vales mucho más.  
Ese contacto visual fue la perdición de Marinette. Notó cómo de repente le hervía la sangre y su corazón se desbocaba. Dio varias bocanadas intentando recuperar la cordura, sin éxito. Cat Noire la estaba mirando tan intensamente... No fue consciente de cuándo su cuerpo se movió, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encaramada sobre el gato, devorando sus tentadores labios sentada a horcajadas sobre su duro abdomen. El chico no se resistió cuando ella le atacó. Por dios, sería estúpido si lo hiciera. Subió las manos a sus caderas con un leve temblor incontrolable, que por suerte ella no notó. Estaba absorta en la boca de su compañero para darse cuenta. Pasó las manos por su fina espalda y subió una de ellas a la nuca dejándola entre las coletas, y apretándola más hacia él. En medio del fuego que se estaba despertando entre los dos, la muchacha le mordió el labio inferior, nublada por el deseo que sentía hacia él, quien gimió por la excitación y se arqueó debajo de ella, rozando sus cuerpos de una forma involuntaria que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.  
Marinette no las tenía todas consigo. Cuando se enfrentó a Lady Wifi se dio cuenta de que la magia de los kwami evitaba que alguien pudiera quitarles el traje, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo. Necesitaba probarlo. Deseaba con todo su cuerpo probarle a él. Llevó una mano al cascabel, lo apartó y buscó la cremallera debajo. Sin soltar los labios del chico, la cogió con dos dedos y tiró de ella.  
¡Bingo!  
La cremallera cedió y el traje se empezó a abrir bajo su mano, pero el portador no se dio cuenta hasta que no le llegó casi al ombligo.  
\- ¡Oye! -Se quejó divertido sin perder la sonrisa.  
\- Calla. Estoy segura de que estás acostumbrado a ésto. -Decía mientras sus manos se metían por dentro del traje a tocar aquel tesoro que guardaba, y su boca empezaba a bajar por su cuello. Escuchó cómo gemía bajo sus caricias.  
\- ¿Acostumbrado a qué?  
\- A que te deseen. -El chico se tensó. Eso era la confesión de que Marinette le deseaba en ese momento.- A que tus admiradoras se te tiren encima. -Se le afianzó al cuello con los dientes y mordió con desesperación. Éste se retorció de nuevo.  
\- No suelo hacer caso a las fans. Soy muy exigente.  
La voz le temblaba un poco por la excitación, y cuando la muchacha le clavó las uñas en los duros costados notó que su miembro se activaba por completo.

La boca de una obnubilada Marinette investigaba la clavícula y el pecho de Cat Noire, mientras éste se dejaba hacer, mimoso, encantado. Le retiró la parte alta del traje, sacando sus hombros al amparo de la noche, y después sus fuertes brazos. Una vez le tuvo con el torso desnudo se separó a mirarle, y se recreó un rato relamiéndose sobre el excelente ejemplar que tenía entre sus piernas. El gato sonrió coqueto al verla, y en un alarde de vanidad, se exhibió aún un poco más para su princesa. La respuesta fue inmediata, pues se dio cuenta de que su respiración se agitó al momento, y sin esperar un nuevo movimiento por parte de ella, la agarró de la cintura y se dio la vuelta, quedando él tumbado encima de ella. Le tocaba jugar.  
Atacó de nuevo su boca con ganas, mientras sus manos la desnudaban con ímpetu. No podía aguantar para hacerla suya, llevaba deseándolo demasiado tiempo y ahora parecía que ella se lo estaba exigiendo. Cuando la tuvo en ropa interior, abandonó su boca y su cuello para centrarse en el resto de su cuerpo. De ese delicioso cuerpo con el que había soñado tantas veces desde hacía días. Palpó y atendió a esos perfectos pechos aún dentro del sostén, dando tiempo a que ambos disfrutaran paso por paso, pero no tardó demasiado en apartar la tela y devorarlos indiscriminadamente, mientras sus manos volaban a sus muslos y colocaban sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella subió una mano a la cabeza rubia y la enredó en el pelo mientras el chico se trabajaba esa zona tan erógena para ella, mientras que la otra la necesitaba para agarrarse al cojín del diván. De un tirón Marinette se encontró sin braguitas. Su desbocado amigo se las acababa de arrancar, dejándola completamente expuesta para él. Pero a ella no le importó. Es más, le encantó. Llevaba necesitando algo así demasiado tiempo, y en ningún momento pensó en otra cosa que en su propia necesidad, en lo que le apetecía, en lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Y en otros muchos momentos...  
Cat bajó la boca por su vientre lamiendo todo hasta su monte de venus. Bien, por fin tendría lo que quería, y de manos ni más ni menos, que del _mejor amante de París._ La idea la sedujo tanto que no pudo esperar y agarró con fuerza el pelo del minino, que aún tenía enredado en sus dedos. Éste, al notar la urgencia, quiso jugar un poco más y volvió a subir por el cuerpo de la muchacha, tentando a la suerte.  
\- No me jodas, gatito.  
El chico rió entre dientes. Ahora mismo la tenía ahí para él, por completo, para todo lo que quisiera. Y lo que quería era saborearla de principio a fin, sentirla suya, hacerla gemir como nadie antes. Espera, ¿nadie antes? ¿Acaso sabía si su compañera había tenido o no relaciones antes? No era un tema que tocaran frecuentemente en el instituto. Dudó un poco mientras volvía a dirigir su juguetona lengua al centro del placer de la muchacha, notando cómo se arqueaba para recibirla y le apretaba la cabeza contra la zona. El morbo la consumía, y eso hacía mayor su deseo. Gimió y jadeó varias veces su nombre mientras tocaba el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Era mejor incluso que en su sueño. El muchacho se levantó relamiéndose aún y la miró, arrebolada, excitada y con el pecho subiendo y bajando enérgicamente. Estaba preciosa de esa manera. Qué coño, de todas las maneras lo estaba.  
\- ¿Estás bien, princesa?  
La voz de su compañero era ronca y trémula. Estaba tan excitado como ella, y tenía claro que el deseo era mutuo. Admiró un momento la imagen que le regalaba, apoyado sobre sus manos, con todo ese torso desnudo en tensión.  
\- Por favor, no pares ahora.  
\- Pero, ¿tú antes has...?  
\- Cat, sigue donde lo has dejado o lárgate de mi cuarto y déjame que termine yo.  
Ni se lo pensó. Liberó su erección y la colocó en la entrada húmeda y estrecha de la muchacha. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos antes de empezar, quería comprobar que no se estaba confundiendo, pero en ellos sólo vio demanda y urgencia. Poco a poco fue entrando en ella. Dios, le sabía a gloria. Sentía miles de calambres estimular todo su órgano y subir por el interior de su cuerpo. Cuando ella gimió al notar la intrusión, tuvo que parar. Le había resultado tan excitante que cualquier movimiento podría haberle hecho descontrolarse, y quería ir con calma, al menos hasta saber si realmente era virgen o no. No le dio tiempo a retomar su incursión, cuando las manos de Marinette se posaron en su duro trasero y tiraron de él para adentrarle más en su propio cuerpo mientras alzaba la cadera para ayudar. Estaba desesperada, y no iba a consentir que el gato la dejara a medias, o no le diera todo lo que ella quería. Empezó a mover la cadera y cuando notó que al fin había entrado del todo soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo un rato.  
Adrien seguía aguantando la respiración. Estaba totalmente dentro de Marinette y el juicio se le empezaba a nublar. Con un leve movimiento se activó, y ya no pudo parar. Empezó a bombear, primero despacio amoldándose a esa estrecha cavidad, y cada vez más fuerte, dejándose llevar por la pasión y la necesidad de la chica. Se tocaron, se acariciaron, se mordieron... Ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda del gato dejando diez marcas blancas de arriba a abajo, que luego se tornarían rosadas. El minino gruñó de placer mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de sus acometidas, jadeando a la par que ella y notando que el final estaba cerca. La sujetó por las caderas y de un brusco movimiento se sentó con los pies en el suelo, dejando a la chica a horcajadas sobre él, sin salir de ella en ningún momento. Al notar cómo su miembro ahondaba aún más en su interior ambos gimieron contentos. Sin soltarla, empezó a mover sus caderas encima de él, mientras ella se arqueaba hacia atrás disfrutando de cada movimiento. Joder, era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, no quería que terminara nunca. Pero un gemido peculiarmente excitante del gato logró activar la cuenta atrás, y en pocos segundos notó cómo llegaba a un clímax demasiado ansiado, demasiado bueno, demasiado necesitado y demasiado placentero. Se contrajo en deliciosos espasmos alrededor de Cat Noire, quien no pudo aguantarlo más y, enganchándose con los dientes a su cuello, se liberó dentro de ella. Así permanecieron un momento más, retomando sus respiraciones y relajando sus cuerpos. Notando los latidos desbocados de sus corazones, abrazados, unidos íntimamente. Inconscientemente el chico empezó a ronronear y ella se enterneció de escucharle. Le agarró la cara con las manos, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos y perdiéndose en los verdes, y en un arranque, le besó. Pero no como le había besado antes, con necesidad y excitación. Sino con ternura, con cariño, con amor. Él se sorprendió de recibir esa muestra de sentimientos que, voluntaria o involuntaria, le decía que había conseguido ser el primero para Marinette.  
El primero...  
Un momento... No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero cuando entró en ella, ¡Marinette no era virgen!

.

.

 **N/A: Buf! Me he quedado bien a gusto! Espero no haberme pasado con la escena... Y llegados a este punto, ¿Tenéis sugerencias hacia cuál de los tres chicos se decantará? ¿El amor de su vida, que vuelve para hacerla perder el juicio? ¿El chico que siempre la quiso por quien es en realidad? ¿O el pillo gato de instintos animales y hormonas revolucionadas, al que no puede evitar desear? Venga, ayudadme a elegir!**


	7. 7 Tiempo de reflexión

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 7: Tiempo de reflexión

.

.

Adrien hacía trocitos una hoja de papel sentado a los pies de su cama. Plagg le miraba fruncir el ceño por encima de su trozo de queso. Llevaba así desde que habían llegado hacía casi una hora.  
Después de aquel momento con Marinette en la clase no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, de recordar sus caricias, de desearla por completo. Así que ni corto ni perezoso se enfundó el traje de héroe y pasó por su casa a esperar que Alya se marchara tras hacer el trabajo que les habían mandado en el instituto. Necesitaba al menos pasar un rato con ella. Siempre habían tenido buen royo cuando él vestía el negro y quiso aprovecharse de ello y de la confianza que le daba ser Cat Noir, por lo que en cuanto vio que la muchacha se quedaba sola, dejó un tiempo de margen y entró. Estaba tan ansioso que se le olvidó hasta llamar y pasó directamente. Más tarde se lo reprocharía cuando lo pensara en frío.  
La verdad es que nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que iba a pasar. Claro que lo deseaba, claro que la idea de tener un encuentro íntimo con Marinette le llamaba la atención sobremanera, pero siendo sincero, no iba con esa intención. El momento en que la chica se lanzó hacia su boca y le besó con ardor fue una tremenda sospresa para él. Casi le costó reaccionar, pues era lo último que esperaba. Nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de insinuación siquiera sobre nada entre los dos, y sabían tanto que ella estaba enamorada de la personalidad civil del gato, como que él lo estaba de la mariquita. Simplemente se limitaban a desahogarse juntos. Pero esa noche... Ese no era el desahogo acostumbrado.  
Al notar a la chica sobre él, desesperada, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Llevaba soñando con ello varios días y deseaba hacerlo por encima de cualquier cosa. Aunque en sus sueños (y fantasías de media noche) no era Cat, sino Adrien.  
Se sintió pleno cuando entró dentro de ella. Sintió que estaba en el lugar que le correspondía en el mundo, que ella debía ser por siempre quien le diera esa intimidad. No habría otra chica más sobre la tierra para él, se lo decía su instinto gatuno. Si bien era verdad que tampoco había estado antes con otra chica en ese punto, para él no era un dato a tener en cuenta a la hora de valorar sus sentimientos por Marinette. Pero había algo en lo que no había dejado de pensar desde que terminaron, y era que en ningún momento notó la rotura del himen de la muchacha. Eso quería decir que no era virgen, y el mero hecho de imaginarla con otro tío haciendo lo que ellos acababan de hacer, le consumía por dentro. Además que tenía muy claro quién había sido... Quizás por eso el músico había aceptado el reto, porque confiaba en que era suya. Pero, si estaba en ese punto de la relación con su novio, y esa misma tarde Adrien había notado cómo aún suspiraba a por él, ¿qué pintaba Cat Noir en la ecuación? No le terminaba de cuadrar. Pensó que igual habría sido un desfogue ocasional, un momento de flaqueza. Pero cuando volvieron a empezar y tuvieron su segundo asalto sobre el escritorio, lo empezó a dudar. Y cuando ya lo confirmó fue cuando subieron a la cama y se dieron el tercer homenaje. Había sido una pasada, es verdad, y algo que no olvidaría nunca. Pero no dejaba de escamarle la situación de la chica con todo ésto. Así, ya daban las 4 de la madrugada, y él seguía dándole vueltas a lo acontecido.

\- ¿Piensas dormir e algún momento? - preguntó el kwami con una mezcla de preocupación y cansancio.  
\- No puedo... No tengo sueño.  
\- Ahora no puedes hacer nada, déjalo estar y trata de descansar.  
\- Tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Creo... Creo que estoy perdiendo el control con respecto a Marinette. Me... Me importa demasiado todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.  
El pequeño gatito negro suspiró, se zampó de un bocado el queso que le quedaba y voló hasta su rincón para descansar él. Hoy le había sobreexplotado, y todo para que en lugar de quedarse más tranquilo, como le prometió en un principio, acabara más trastornado que antes. Por eso mismo, Plagg no hizo mención en ese momento a la verdadera clave de su situación con la chica, algo que debía ver él sólo y que seguramente sería el detalle que les solventaría todas las dudas a ambos: el traje de Cat Noir.

.

Marinette había dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo. Había descansado el doble y se estaba despertando con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en la cara. Tikki trataba de ayudarla.  
\- Vamos Marinette, vas a llegar tarde.  
\- Mmm... 5 minutos... Tengo tiempo de sobra.  
\- Tenías tiempo de sobra cuando te sonó el despertador hace casi una hora. En este momento, llegas tarde. La jornada va a empezar ya.  
La chica abrió un ojo y miró el reloj. Tenía razón, en breve sonaría el timbre del inicio de las clases. Se levantó de un salto, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Al pasar por la panadería agarró un par de bollos y se metió uno en la boca mientras saludaba con la mano y cogía un tercero.

La puerta de la clase ya estaba cerrada cuando llegó, para variar. Al entrar, nadie se inmutó apenas al verla, puesto que era bastante normal que hiciera eso, así que se deslizó con cuidado y sigilo hasta su asiento y empezó a sacar las cosas. Adrien temblaba. No había logrado dormir nada esa noche y no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando volviera a verla en persona. Ahora ya lo veía, como un crío. Estaba sumamente nervioso, pero aún así deseaba tener algo de trato con ella. Pensó un momento. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Saludarla? ¿Preguntarle alguna duda de clase? ¿Preguntar por la tarde de ayer?  
No, estaba claro que esa última no era una buena opción. No, si no quería morir calcinado al pensar él mismo en lo que pasó mientras la tenía delante. Optó por dar los buenos días. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Escuchó el chico detrás de él, en un susurro. Un suspiro largo.  
\- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? -Respondía Marinette, como ida.  
\- Estás... -contraatacaba su amiga- diferente. ¿Ha pasado algo? -Marinette enrojeció al momento y apartó la vista de Alya.- ¡Oh dios! -Exclamó más alto de lo que debería. Varias personas se giraron hacia ellas, pero Adrien seguía escondiendo su rostro en el libro de historia.  
\- Shhh Alya por favor... Luego te lo cuento todo, pero ahora cálmate.  
\- ¡¿Cómo?! -Sin darse cuenta, el chico se había girado bruscamente y preguntaba con sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión nada tranquilizadora. Las chicas le miraron sin entender su reacción, pero Marinette empezó a notar cómo los colores se le volvían a subir al rostro. Toparse con esos ojos verdes le seguía haciendo estragos en el pecho.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Agreste? -Preguntó su amiga cortando todo tipo de interacción con él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
\- Lo siento, pe-pensé que me habíais dicho algo...  
No lograba volver a conectar la mirada con Marinette, se había girado y ahora trasteaba dentro de su mochila. Agachó la cara y volvió a su pupitre. Nino, que no era tonto y le notaba raro en éstos últimos días, decidió meterse de por medio, pues le preocupaba su amigo.  
\- Tío, hoy te vas a saltar las clases de esgrima.  
\- Hoy me toca chino.  
\- Lo que sea. Te vienes a mi casa. No voy yo a la tuya porque tu viejo me echaría a patadas, pero vamos a tener un rato para nosotros, quieras o no.  
El otro suspiró. Ya sabía lo que le tocaría, y puede que le viniera hasta bien contar con él. Después de todo, habían habido demasiados cambios últimamente...

.

\- Desembucha.  
La mirada acusadora de Alya hizo a Marinette sentirse pequeña. La miró un momento por debajo de sus pestañas y dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar.  
\- Es... es complicado.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Adrien?  
\- ¿Con Adrien? No no no, ni mucho menos.  
\- ¿Con Luka?  
\- ¿Qué? -Abrió mucho los ojos. Al parecer se acababa de acordar de él.- ¿Luka? Ay dios, no...  
\- Vale, será mejor que hables ya, no puedo con la espera.  
Volvió a suspirar y empezó.  
\- Verás... ayer... resulta que hay... bueno, yo... -por enésima vez ese día, soltó el aire que tenía contenido, en forma de suspiro.- Me he visto con alguien más...  
Alya pestañeó dos veces. No terminaba de entender lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.  
\- Me viste a mí, estuve en tu casa.  
\- No, no me refiero a eso. -Una sonrisa estúpida se asentó en su rostro.- Fue algo más... íntimo.  
Volvió a pestañear, cada vez más rápido.  
\- No entiendo.  
\- Alya, por dios. Anoche cuando te fuiste, me acosté con... con un chico. Un chico que no es Luka...  
Lucía una mezcla de vergüenza, felicidad y tal vez un poco de complicidad. Su amiga se sentó de golpe en el banco del parque. Marinette, la dulce Marinette, la tímida Marinette, la _fiel_ Marinette... Sólo pudo echarse a reír, no se lo creía.  
\- Muy buena, por un momento pensé que me lo decías en serio. -Culpabilidad, esa fue toda la respuesta de la chica. Gesto de culpabilidad.- Espera... ¿No es una broma? -Negó con la cabeza.- Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde...? Un momento, ¡¿Quién?!  
\- No creo que te lo deba decir -contestó alzando una ceja-. Es... complicado.  
La otra soltó una carcajada.  
\- ¡Ni que te hubieses enrollado con Cat Noir! -Marinette guardó silencio mientras su amiga iba dejando de reír poco a poco. Cada vez estaba más roja y acalorada.- Espera... Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? -Negó de nuevo, notando sus mejillas arder a más no poder. Alya seguía sin creerlo.- ¿Me estás diciendo que el héroe de París te ha mostrado lo que hay debajo de su traje?  
\- No alces la voz, por favor.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo -continuó, excitada por la noticia- que has conseguido lo que la mitad de las parisinas sueñan?  
\- Alya... estamos en mitad de la calle, nos pueden oír.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has logrado engatusar al gato más deseado del mundo?  
\- Por favor... -se llevó una mano a la frente. Ya no había quien la parara.  
\- ¡Eso me lo tienes que contar con todo lujo de detalles!  
\- Créeme que no lo haré. -Seguía siendo ignorada.  
\- ¿Y qué tal es? ¿Es tan fogoso como parece? ¿Tan experimentado como dicen? ¿Tan sexy como...? Bueno, no hay forma en que ese hombre no sea sexy. No se lo digas a Nino...  
\- Descuida...  
\- ¡Pero cuéntame! -Tiró de su brazo para que se sentara con ella.  
\- No te pienso dar material para tu blog.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque estás ignorando lo que realmente importa, y es que tu amiga tiene un problema.  
\- Muchas quisieran tener ese problema. -La chica la miró inquitisivamente.- Vale vale, dime. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?  
\- Em... ¿No crees que es obvio?  
\- De acuerdo, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Por qué pasó... lo que pasó?  
\- No lo tengo muy claro... -contestó dándose golpecitos con uno de sus dedos en el mentón.- En ese momento no pude evitarlo.  
Alya volvió a pestañear. No podía ser que esta persona tan inocentona hubiese hecho lo que decía.  
\- A ver... volvamos a intentarlo. ¿Qué sientes por Cat Noir?  
Marinette pensó un momento.  
\- No lo sé.  
\- Vale, una más fácil. ¿Qué sientes por Luka?  
\- Yo... no lo sé.  
La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza antes de volver a preguntar con sarcásmo.  
\- ¿Y por Adrien sientes algo?  
\- Yo...  
Miró a su amiga con condescendencia y un poco de humor antes de ponerle la mano sobre la suya como apoyo y tratar de situarla.  
\- Chica, me dejas loca. Será mejor que empieces por el principio...

Y así fue. Marinette se desahogó con su amiga lo que llevaba días oprimiéndole el pecho. Le contó de primera mano el beso con Adrien y el resurgir de sus antiguos sentimientos por él, y la ardiente necesidad que la llevó a lanzarse sobre el super héroe... una y otra vez la misma noche. Claro que lo que no pudo decirle fue el origen de esos sentimientos por el gato. No se sintió más liberada, al contrario de lo que creía. Pero sí es verdad que la voz objetiva de Alya la ayudó a poner en orden sus sentimientos y sus prioridades. Se daría esa noche para pensar, pero al día siguiente debía haber tomado una decisión. Tenía que centrarse.

Las chicas salieron del parque más tranquilas, aunque aturulladas por todo lo que acababan de hablar. Cada una se dirigió a su casa, pero ninguna se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos celosos había escuchado toda su conversación y ahora acechaban a Marinette sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que entró por la puerta de la pastelería. En pocos segundos, ya no había nadie al otro lado de la calle...

.

.

 **N/A: Se aceptan sugerencias, peticiones e ideas! ¿Con quién os quedabais vosotros? Nos leemos!**


	8. 8 El dolor de una decisión

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 8: El dolor de una decisión.

.

.

Amanecía un nuevo día. El sol descubría a Marinette tapada hasta la nariz, con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy hinchados por no haber dormido nada esa noche. Se giró en la cama para quedar boca arriba, llevándose un brazo a la frente y suspirando. Estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de levantarse y afrontar el día, y con él sus decisiones.

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando. Casi toda la noche, de hecho. Buscó los pros y los contras de cada uno de los chicos que aparecían en su mente últimamente, y en realidad tuvo que agradecer la noche de desfogue con Cat Noir para que sus hormonas, prácticamente saciadas, no intervinieran en una decisión así.  
Sopesó cada posibilidad. Con Adrien eran todo puntos negativos. Todos. Menos uno, claro está: que era el amor de su vida hasta el día de hoy. Con Luka eran todo puntos positivos, excepto que no se sentía tan enamorada de él como de Agreste. Y bueno, luego estaba el gato. El gato no tenía ningún punto, ni bueno ni malo. El gato sólo tenía excitación, morbo. No pudo pensar en él ni una sola vez sin que su cuerpo reaccionara, y eso no sabía cómo tomarlo. Se dijo a sí misma que, aunque estaba totalmente fuera en su vida privada, puede que como Ladybug se hiciera alguna _concesión_ de vez en cuando. Después de todo, el chico se le antojaba tremendamente irresistible.  
\- ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? -Preguntaba Tikki nada conforme mientras se vestía.  
\- Lo estoy, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien? Igual te estás confundiendo.  
La chica miró a su kwami extrañada.  
\- ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?  
La pequeña bolita roja cerró los ojos y habló con un aplomo imposible de refutar.  
\- Ya sabes que sí. Pero es algo que tienes que averiguar tú sola. Date prisa o al final volverás a llegar tarde.  
Y dejando a Marinette con la sorpresa por maquillaje, se metió en el pequeño bolsito rosa y cerró para evitar las preguntas y las miradas de súplica que vendrían a continuación. Se sacudió la cabeza y cogió la mochila mientras mil pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza a la vez. ¿En qué se estaría confundiendo? ¿Qué dato le faltaba por saber?

.

Adrien había estado toda la mañana intentando poner la oreja cada vez que sus compañeras de detrás hablaban. Quería saber si realmente Marinette le había contado su encuentro de la otra noche, aunque conociéndolas tenía casi seguro que sí. Al menos, pensaba, esperaba que le hubiese dejado en buena posición. La verdad es que fue memorable, una pasada desde el principio hasta el final. Recordó los besos de la muchacha, las caricias, sus manos por dentro de su traje, su blanca piel perlada por el sudor, sus mejillas encarnadas por el calor... y recordar todo eso le hizo empezar a tener problemas de espacio en su entrepierna. Apoyó la cara sobre su mano y miró por la ventana tratando de relajarse, cuando sonó el timbre del cambio de clase. Nino miró que su amigo ni se inmutó.  
\- Tío, ¿no vienes?  
\- A-adelántate, ahora iré yo.  
El chico miró a Marinette detrás de ellos, que recogía sus cosas lentamente, y sonrió pensando en lo que podría venir ahora. Tomó de la mano a Alya, saludó a sus amigos y se marcharon dejándoles solos. Ambos les miraron con extrañeza, y después se miraron entre ellos con cierta incomodidad. Apartaron la vista enseguida y siguieron a lo suyo, ella a recoger sus cosas y él a mirar por la ventana. La clase se vació por completo, sólo quedaban ellos. No lo habían hecho a posta, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Adrien sobre su decisión. Dejó la mochila sobre su pupitre, se levantó y se puso al lado del muchacho, encarándole bastante ruborizada aún.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntó nerviosa. Él lo notó, pero sus nervios eran mucho mayores que los de la chica. Tapándose un poco el bulto que aún tenía con una mano, contestó.  
\- Claro, dime.  
\- Verás, he estado pensando mucho, y, bueno, no sé cómo abordar ésto.  
Adrien se movió en el banco y le dejó espacio para que se sentara, dando unos golpecitos con la mano. Ella le hizo caso inconscientemente.  
\- Tranquila, puedes decirme lo que sea. -No tenía muy claro si aguantaría exactamente "lo que sea".  
\- Pues verás, yo... ya sabes que estoy con Luka -cosa a tener en cuenta por ella misma, se repetía- y estoy muy bien con él. Mejor de lo que nunca hubiese esperado. Pero lo que pasó el otro día entre nosotros... -el muchacho pensó en su noche de sexo. Su virilidad volvió a activarse- Mira, no sé si te estás riendo de mí o qué pasa. -Empezó a hablar con un tono acusador y algo agresivo.- Después de todo, de saber que llevo años enamorada de ti, de que hayas ignorado completamente mis sentimientos, incluso de que intentáramos en un momento tener una cita y me demostraras que no sentías ni si quiera la decencia de detenerme para no hacer más el ridículo contigo, después de todo eso, -su voz pasó a ser un susurro- me besaste de aquella manera. Creí... creí que moriría de felicidad. -Adrien recordó que la noche de sexo la había tenido como Cat Noir, y que en su forma civil sólo hubo un beso. El chasco se le notó en la cara.  
\- Yo... yo... cuando te vi esa mañana... es que no pude evitarlo. No quiero verte con otro. -Se relajó y habló con las palabras cargadas de sentimiento.- Me gustas demasiado.  
Ella cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras notaba que se le cargaban de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza y habló antes de abrirlos.  
\- Es tarde, Adrien. Durante años deseé escucharte decir algo así. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que de verdad sintieras algo por mí. Pero ahora... Estoy feliz. Luka me da todo lo que necesito.  
El chico alzó una ceja desconfiado.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Todo lo que necesitas?  
\- Sí. -Contestó sin dirigirle aún la mirada.- Y me gustaría que nosotros quedáramos como amigos, como siempre.  
Cuando por fin le miró a los ojos, él volvió a activarse. No podía dejarla ir, no sin luchar hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. Necesitaba tenerla con él.  
\- Marinette, por favor.  
\- No Adrien, es mi decisión final.  
\- Princesa, dime que me aparte de mis amigos, que no vuelva al instituto o que me enfrente a mi padre de la forma que quieras. Pero no me pidas que me separe de ti.  
\- No voy a cambiar mi decisión. -Un momento, ¿ _princesa?  
_ \- Y yo no voy a dejar de intentar conseguir tu perdón.  
\- ¿Mi perdón? No se trata de perdonarte, se trata de que no me fío de tus sentimientos hacia mí.  
\- ¿Que no te...? -Era la segunda vez que dudaban de la fuerza de sus sentimientos en la misma semana. ¿Tan voluble parecía? Resopló tratando de contenerse, pero su rabia era mayor.- Puede que no sea el chico más listo del mundo, pero no te estoy engañando con ésto. -Se acercó a ella de repente.- Si no te lo quieres creer, tendré que demostrártelo, y haré lo que haga falta.  
Sus ojos estaban muy cerca. Sus labios se atraían como imanes. Sus respiraciones se entrelazaban. Todo en ella le decía que se olvidara de tonterías y le besara, porque lo estaba deseando. Como aquella tarde con Cat Noir... ¿Por qué veía extrañamente familiares ambas escenas? Su respiración se entrecortó por la expectativa del inminente beso que la fogosa mirada de Adrien anunciaba, e incluso se llegó a inclinar hacia delante esperando que llegara el momento. Pero no llegó. El chico la miraba lleno de rabia, y por una vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que debía controlar sus instintos antes de cagarla de nuevo. Así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se retiró tan rápido como se había acercado, cogió sus cosas y se marchó por la puerta de la clase para evitar volver a saltar sobre sus labios. Si no lo conseguía como Adrien, esa noche lo intentaría como Cat.

Cuando el chico salió de la clase, Marinette se quedó un momento más, aún sentada en su lugar, pensando. Notaba que se había quitado un peso de encima al dejarle claro la situación, pero no podía evitar sentirse... mal. Incompleta. Como si habiendo abandonado la esperanza con él hubiese perdido una parte muy importante de su vida. Pensó que sería normal, puesto que acababa de deshacerse de algo que llevaba arraigado en su corazón muchos años. Pasó una mano por la mesa delante suyo, notando aún la presencia de Adrien allí, su día a día, su respiración impregnada en la madera. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Tikki tendría razón y se habría confundido al descartarle? Realmente le había parecido afectado con el tema, y eso no hacía más que atormentarla. Se apartó del pupitre, tomó su mochila y se marchó para poder respirar.

.

Luka permanecía inmóvil apoyado contra la pared del instituto. Quedaba poco tiempo para el final de las clases, y en un acto caballeresco había decidido ir a buscar a Marinette para acompañarla a su casa. Era una chica que le gustaba demasiado como para dejarla escapar sin pelear. Escuchó el timbre y al poco empezó a salir gente del edificio. No tardó demasiado en ver aparecer al joven rubio que le estaba molestando, y cruzó una mirada con él que habría helado la calle. Ambos se dijeron demasiadas cosas en los segundos que se sostuvieron la vista, sin abrir la boca pero entendiendo todo lo que pensaba el otro. Aunque en los ojos de Adrien había algo más que el reto y el odio hacia el muchacho. Había dolor. ¿Qué querría decir eso?  
Cuando la muchacha atravesó la puerta del edificio se encontró con su novio, que aún miraba a lo lejos por una de las calles que daban al lugar. Enseguida sintió calor en el pecho, el calor que necesitaba para repararse tras su conversación con Adrien. Se colocó frente al chico con una sonrisa triste, y cuando él la miró con esa ternura con la que siempre la observaba, logró derretirse en el sitio y recomponerse.  
\- Hola preciosa. Te echaba de menos.  
\- Hola Luka, yo a ti también. Pensaba llamarte luego, parece que has notado que quería hacerlo.  
Él tomó una de sus manos y le besó los nudillos.  
\- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites.  
Ella rió por lo bajo. Era una risa nerviosa.  
\- Muchas gracias. ¿Te apetece comer algo?  
\- Había pensado en llevarte a mi casa y pasar la tarde allí. ¿Que te parece? Podemos ver una película si te apetece.  
Sonaba genial, seguro que eso lograba calmar su dolorido corazón. Asintió y se dejó llevar.

La tarde se hizo noche y la pareja disfrutaba de una velada estupenda en casa del chico.  
\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?  
\- Claro, podemos pedir algo si quieres.  
\- No, tranquila. Prepararé alguna cosa. Ponte cómoda mientras.  
Mientras Luka cocinaba y Marinette ojeaba sus discos de música, un desesperado gato negro paseaba por la habitación vacía de la muchacha, tratando de calmar su frustración antes de volver a salir a la calle. Se sentó en el diván con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Nunca se perdonaría haber perdido a Marinette. Soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y alzó la vista. No quedaban fotos suyas por la habitación, no había nada que demostrara que una vez le quiso. Y eso le dolió sobremanera. Subió de nuevo para volver a salir por la trampilla, pero antes se detuvo para oler la almohada de la cama, cual enfermo por la chica. Olía a ella. La cogió y la abrazó mientras seguía respirando su aroma, cuando algo llamó su atención sobre la cama. Una foto. Una foto en la que salían ellos dos, sonriendo. Ella le miraba enamorada y él, simplemente feliz. Se sintió morir al ver esa foto. ¿De cuándo era? No lo recordaba, pero Marinette la guardaba como oro en paño bajo su almohada. Estaba claro que era importante para ella. Cuán ciego había estado... Dejó todo como estaba y se marchó a fustigarse un poco más a la soledad de su cuarto.


	9. 9 Trampas y equivocaciones

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 9: Trampas y equivocaciones.

.

.

Las manos de Luka acariciaban tiernas la espalda desnuda de Marinette. Estaban tumbados en la cama del chico, sudorosos y cansados, bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Él sonreía feliz, mientras que ella tan sólo fingía su felicidad mientras estaba en sus brazos. Tras una tarde perfecta y una cena estupenda, se habían relajado mimosos en el sofá, regalándose cariño mutuo hasta que la temperatura subió tanto que tuvieron que pasar al dormitorio. Había sido toda una experiencia, y la chica no sabía si buena o mala al final. Luka era tierno, era amoroso, era dulce... Maravilloso en todos los sentidos. Pero desde que su cuerpo se calentó, no hubo una sola vez en que pensara en él. Las caricias se las hacía Cat Noir, los besos se los daba Cat Noir, incluso cuando le llegó el orgasmo estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre. Ahora, avergonzada y arrepentida, se dejaba querer por un chico que, a su parecer, no la merecía. Tenía que salir de allí, no estaba cómoda. Se incorporó despacio, intentando actuar con normalidad, y se acomodó las sábanas alrededor del torso para levantarse de la cama.  
\- Creo que debería irme, mis padres deben preguntarse dónde estoy.  
Luka se acercó a ella por detrás, puso las manos sobre sus caderas y le dio varios besos por un hombro.  
\- Yo no dejo de preguntarme dónde has estado toda mi vida.  
Ella cerró los ojos antes de contestar.  
\- Luka, eso ya lo hemos hablado.  
\- Lo sé, preciosa, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que si hubiese actuado de otra manera, puede que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.  
\- Bueno, ya no lo sabremos nunca. - se dio la vuelta para encararle. - Sólo queda disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora.  
\- Tienes razón, como siempre. - Se acercó a su boca para darle un conciliador beso. - Te quiero, Marinette.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿No se alegraba de que su pareja le estuviera diciendo que la quería? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Apartó la vista, fingiendo otra sonrisa y le abrazó para ocultar su nerviosismo y sus dudas. Definitivamente no había tomado la mejor elección.

Volvía de camino a su casa sin hacer mucho caso al resto del mundo. Sólo pensaba en si realmente habría cometido o no un error. Si no lo había cometido, igual debería darse un poco de tiempo para dejar enfriar toda la historia con Cat Noir antes de volver a intentar tener relaciones con Luka. Pero si por el contrario se había equivocado en su decisión... No sabía muy bien cómo desenvolverse con el tema.  
Sabía que su chico era de lo mejorcito que había conocido nunca. No tenía ni pizca de maldad, era sensible, inteligente, un artista, y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Prueba de eso fue la confesión que le había hecho momentos antes en su casa. Era el chico ideal. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo sentía así? ¿Por qué su corazón no latía tan fuerte por él como cuando pensaba en Adrien? ¿Por qué no se excitaba tanto como aquella noche con Cat Noir? No sabía responderse a ninguna de las preguntas. Tenía la mente abotargada y el cansancio que sentía no ayudaba. Notó a Tikki revolverse dentro de su bolsito y recordó las palabras que le había dicho. Aún tenía que averiguar algo más. Esperaba que eso le ayudara un poco a resolver sus dudas.

Marinette caminaba sin darse cuenta de la hora, sin fijarse en el camino, sin notar la presencia amenazante que la perseguía. En cada esquina dudaba de si saltar hacia ella o no, pero al final logró contenerse y dejó que la chica llegara sin percances a su casa. Tenía otra cosa pensada para ella. Por el momento tendria que esperar para su venganza.  
Cuando la vio entrar en la panadería, respiró hondo, se ató su largo pelo castaño en una coleta y se marchó en dirección contraria. _Otro día,_ pensaba la delgada muchacha de facciones delicadas y piel blanquecina. _En otro momento._.

.

Los días pasaron. Adrien evitaba cruzarse con Marinette en el instituto. Hasta había cambiado de pupitre con Sabrina para sentarse lejos de la zona de contacto visual con la muchacha. Por consejo de Nino, necesitaba algo de tiempo para idear algo, encontrar una flaqueza en la pareja y atacar, o simplemente, para organizar sus ideas. Chloe por su parte estaba encantada de la vida de tener de compañero a Adrien, y su sonrisa triunfal la acompañaba de exagerada manera cada vez que sentía que alguien la miraba. A Marinette le molestaba eso, no podía evitarlo. Pero se trataba de convencer de que no era asunto suyo. Alya no podía evitar sentirse frustrada por la situación de su amiga y por no poder ayudar, pero era algo que debía resolver ella solita. Sabía que no podía meterse en medio porque sólo agitaría más las cosas, y creía que su amiga ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal. La observaba en el patio, como ida, con su block de dibujo en las piernas, sentada en la escalera ella sola, suspirando. Cuando se quiso acercar alguien la tomó del hombro. Era Adrien.  
\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
La chica le miró con desconfianza.  
\- Sólo un momento, tengo cosas que hacer.  
\- Será breve. - miró a ambos lados confirmando que nadie podría escucharles- Necesito ayuda.  
\- Habla, Agreste. ¿Qué necesitas?  
El muchacho carraspeó.  
\- Conquistar a Marinette.  
Alya parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula.  
\- ¿Tú? ¿Conquistar a Marinette?  
\- ¿Tan raro es? - Preguntó molesto. - No soporto que esté con ese payaso. Yo soy mucha mejor opción.  
\- ¿Tú? - preguntó ella alzando una ceja - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Casanova?  
\- Pues... - apartó la vista - tienes que hacerme caso, yo puedo hacerla mucho más feliz.  
\- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa su felicidad? ¿No será que sólo estás celoso porque un niño te ha quitado tu juguete? - Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese ataque. ¿Acaso parecía que para él, Marinette fuera sólo un juguete? ¿Esa impresión daba? Dios, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. - Yo creo que aquí lo único que pasa es que no soportas no ser el protagonista. Todo el mundo te tiene que adorar, y en cuanto te roban los halagos bien que te enfadas.  
\- Alya, no es para nada así... Yo...  
\- No intentes convencerme, rubiales. Ya has demostrado bastante.  
A punto de rendirse, una voz le alertó al otro lado del recinto. Un grupo de jóvenes se reunía alrededor de un teléfono móvil para ver una retransmisión en directo.  
\- ¡Qué miedo! - Decía una de las chicas.  
\- ¡Eso no da miedo! - Contestaba otro. - Ladybug y Cat Noir se lo meriendan en un momento, ya verás.  
\- Sí... - dijo otra chica con tono ensoñador, agarrándose a su amiga y sonriendo las dos como tontas mientras se daban dramáticamente aire con sus manos. - Cat Noir...  
Adrien se estaba acercando para ver el vídeo, pero al ver la reacción de las alumnas se ruborizó de repente. Las palabras de Marinette le vinieron a la cabeza: " _estarás acostumbrado a que te deseen..."_ Entonces cayó en la cuenta del peso de su existencia como Cat. Había mucho más que Akumas y que Ladybug cuando se ponía la máscara negra. Dejaba huella. La gente los esperaba, los idolatraba... Se sacudió la cabeza para serenarse antes de llegar al grupo y asomarse. Observó un momento el vídeo y se ubicó en el plano de París, estaban a unas pocas calles de allí. Se fue retirando poco a poco hasta entrar en los baños masculinos. Probablemente allí no hubiera nadie sería perfecto para transformarse y salir por la ventana.

Marinette levantó la vista al cielo y de camino se topó con Adrien. Estaba hablando con Alya, y no parecía una conversación agradable. Entonces escuchó una voz y se giró hacia él grupo de chavales que miraban el vídeo. Quiso acercarse, pero la presencia del modelo, que estaba de camino al mismo sitio, le hizo replantearselo. Seguía notando mariposas en el estómago cuando le miraba, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Entonces sus oídos chirriaron. Dos de las chicas de ese grupo hablaban de Cat Noir... Y babeaban mientras lo hacían. Aquello enfureció a la muchacha. ¿Quiénes eran ellas para hablar así de Cat? ¿Qué sabían de él? ¿Por qué Adrien se había detenido a unos pasos y ahora lucía completamente apabullado?  
Una idea.  
Una pequeña idea se encendió en su cabeza como una pequeña luz de Navidad. Pequeña, vaga, leve. Tan leve que no llegó a guardarse del todo en su mente. Sólo dejó un resto de sabor a Adrien en su garganta, y el eco de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Espero que los héroes lleguen pronto!  
¿Héroes? ¡Ah, sí! Marinette recordó. Un Akuma, claro. Se acercó al grupo para averiguar de qué se trataba, y en cuanto tuvo todos los datos que necesitaba salió corriendo para encargarse del problema.

.

Cuando Ladybug llegó al lugar Cat Noir llevaba un par de minutos tanteando al enemigo. El primer contacto de los dos fue tenso, por ambas partes. La chica sólo podía recordar su noche de pasión con el gato, y éste pensaba en el beso que se habían dado días atrás y en cómo afrontaría eso ahora después de todo lo que estaba pasando con Marinette. Pero a medida que combatían al akumatizado ambos se iban relajando, hasta el punto de dejar de pensar en lo que ahora mismo eran trivialidades, y volver a actuar como el equipo perfecto que realmente eran. No tardaron en acabar con él y devolver la vida de París a su respectivo lugar. Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió perturbador. Al chocar sus puños ambos notaron cómo una corriente eléctrica les reactivaba, y no pudieron evitar quedarse enganchados a la mirada del otro. No existía nada más, sólo sus pupilas desmontando todo el teatro que ambos se empeñaban en organizar. Sin importarles nada, se encararon, aún de pie en el mismo lugar, a expensas de los más curiosos. Notaron cómo sus corazones se aceleraban y sus cuerpos se atraían. ¿Qué coño pasaba? Esto no estaba bien... Para ninguno de los dos. Pero aún así no podían evitar acercarse como dos imanes. Una mano sujetó el brazo del héroe y tiró de él con fuerza, separándolo de Ladybug. Era una chica, una joven más o menos de su edad, de pelo castaño y rostro delicadamente hermoso. Se colgó del cuello del chico y habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
\- Bien hecho Cat Noir, París vuelve a estar en deuda contigo.  
Y dicho ésto se lanzó hacia su boca, besándole con una intensidad y un sabor adictivos. No sabía quién era esa chica, no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes. Pero ahora le tenía completamente descontrolado. No podía terminar el beso, o no quería, no lo sabía muy bien. Instintivamente, la sujetó por las caderas, gesto que aprovechó la descarada para acercarse aún más al gato. Visto desde fuera parecía haber sido él quien la atrajera, y eso fue algo que molestó en exceso a la mariquita, quien había pasado de ser la protagonista de la historia, a una mera espectadora que veía escaparse su premio. Nerviosa, muy afectada, y sin saber qué decir o hacer, dio varios pasos atrás mientras seguía contemplando la escena atónita. No había error ninguno, Cat seguía dándose el lote con aquella pájara. Veía cómo de vez en cuando sus bocas se abrían para cambiar de posición y dejaban entrever la fiera lucha entre sus lenguas. Y ella pensando que quizás la otra chica de la que hablaba su compañero fuera ella misma en su forma civil... Estaba visto que no. Ésta era la que siempre había estado ahí, con la que tenía posibilidades y por la que dejaría a Ladybug.  
Sin poder ver más de lo que estaba soportando, se dio la vuelta y dejó al gato entretenido con su fan, ocultando la rabia y las incipientes lágrimas que pugnaban por salir por encima de su antifaz. Lanzó su yoyó y salió lo más deprisa que pudo de allí, sintiendo su corazón roto y su autoestima por los suelos.


	10. 10 La chica gato

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 10: La chica gato.

.

.

Canela. Todos los sentidos de Cat Noir estaban embotados de canela. Le entraba el aroma por las fosas nasales y le llegaba directo a las papilas gustativas, donde impregnaba su lengua mientras saboreaba aquella boca contra la suya, con el mismo sabor. Soltó un leve gruñido de satisfacción mientras paladeaba con placer ese adictivo beso en el que disfrutaba del baile que ambas lenguas representaban, en un cadencioso va y ven entre una boca y la otra. Apenas notó el momento en que unos dedos se enredaron en su pelo y lo sujetaron con fuerza, pero el tirón le hizo despertar. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba pegado a los labios de una completa desconocida, sujetándola con fuerza de sus caderas. A su alrededor se arremolinaban montones de curiosos con sus móviles, que no daban crédito de lo que estaban viendo. El héroe de París, que hacía tan sólo unos días confirmaba su relación sentimental con su compañera, ni respiraba mientras estaba besando a otra chica. La soltó de golpe, no sabía qué coño le había pasado para obnubilarse así. Miro a todos lados en busca de su lady, sin éxito. Quiso salir corriendo en su busca pero una mano le sujetó del brazo, obligándole a mirar. De nuevo la misteriosa chica de canela.  
\- No te preocupes, estará bien. ¿Nos vamos? -El chico dudó un poco. ¿Qué le pasaba? Intentó decir algo, pero sólo logró boquear. Ella le pasó una mano por detrás de la oreja con mimo, colocando sus rebeldes mechones con las uñas.- Venga, quiero aprovechar un poco antes de que se te acabe el tiempo.  
Dicho ésto, se le abrazó al cuello con una sonrisa triunfal y esperó la reacción del gato, que en pocos segundos la estaba sujetando por la cintura y estirando su bastón para salir de allí por los tejados.

Marinette daba vueltas cual león enjaulado por dentro de su habitación. Tikki no se atrevía a decir nada, mientras mordisqueaba ligeramente una galleta de chocolate y veía a su compañera resoplar cada dos pasos. Estaba enfadada. Estaba MUY enfadada. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Por qué ahora Cat Noir se traía a su _novia_ a celebrar las victorias? Qué ilusa... Pensar que entre ellos había algo especial... Estaba claro, era un Don Juan. Un conquistador nato. Y no lo podía negar, material había. Su compañero era un verdadero bombón, era la fantasía de la mayoría de las parisinas. Incluida ella misma desde hacía poco. Menos mal que era muy exigente con las fans...  
Le había tenido ahí para ella, durante años. Y siempre le había rechazado. Si tan sólo lo hubiese intentado... Si le hubiese dado una oportunidad... Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no se lo hubiesen quitado. Su gatito. Su mayor necesidad. Sólo sentía ganas de coger a la niñata esa del pelo y hacerla besar el suelo una y otra vez. ¿Quién era ella para acercarse de esa manera a Cat? Y ahora, ¿qué pasaría con ella? Con Marinette, con Ladybug... con quien fuera. Necesitaba estar con Cat de la forma que fuera.  
Su mente se obcecó tanto en los celos por lo que había visto, que había olvidado por completo a los otros dos chicos que la traían de cabeza, el amor de su vida y su novio. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos. Ahora sólo importaba el minino.

.

Cat Noir recobró un poco la conciencia. Estaban en una boardilla en la que sólo había una cama con sábanas de raso rojas, una cajonera y muchas velas. Pestañeó un par de veces y se restregó los ojos para centrarse. Era como salir de un sueño y no saber dónde te habías dormido. Miró a todos lados buscando respuestas, y la primera que necesitaba saber era cómo había llegado allí. Estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación, y notaba sus sentidos aturdidos. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para situarse. Una puerta a su espalda se abrió y por ella entró una muchacha con una sonrisa deslumbrante. La miró y poco a poco fue perdiéndose en sus preciosos ojos marrones y en su hipnótico olor a canela. Pronto empezó a ronronear mientras sonreía como bobo.  
\- Mi adorado gato... -empezó a decir la muchacha.- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo... -Mientras hablaba le iba rodeando, le puso una mano en la espalda y descaradamente la fue bajando hasta su duro trasero, hasta sobarlo con saña. Él dio un respingo.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿No crees que antes deberíamos al menos conocernos?  
Ella le miró juguetona.  
\- Oh, ya nos conocemos, cherie. Tu eres mi dulce minino y yo soy tu mejor fantasía.  
\- ¿Mi mejor...? Que extraño, mi mejor fantasía siempre llevó un traje rojo con lunares. -Aportó cómico.  
\- Ya no. A partir de ahora -se acercó dejándole oler de nuevo su adictivo aroma- y por siempre, seré yo.  
Cat notó cómo su cuerpo se entumecía. Sentía una falsa sensación de plenitud.  
\- Pero no sé nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre.  
\- Mi nombre es irrelevante, pero todos me llaman Nekomi. Llevo siguiendo tus pasos muchos años ya. Sé que tu insulsa compañera no hace más que apartarte de su camino, desperdiciando -le recorrió entero con una mirada lasciva- semejante ejemplar. Y luego está la pavisosa esa que te hizo creer que te apreciaba algo más pero que no dudó en salir corriendo y tirarse en brazos de su novio. -Se puso delante de él acercando sus labios a su oído.- Conmigo eso no te pasará. Tú siempre has sido el primero para mí.  
El muchacho trató de tragar saliva para despejar su mente cada vez más aturdida por ese extraño olor.  
\- Creo... que debería irme. Nekomi, ¿no?  
\- Así es. Y no te irás aún. Te tengo algo preparado. -Mientras hablaba le empujaba hacia la cama y le hacía sentarse en ella, sin voluntad ninguna.  
\- ¿ _Neko_ no significa _gato_ en japonés? -Preguntó con las últimas fuerzas que le iban quedando.  
\- Gato listo. -Maulló la chica mientras le tumbaba y se colocaba sobre él.- Te has ganado un buen premio...  
Cuando le tuvo totalmente a su merced, agarró la cremallera del traje y tiró hacia abajo para desnudarle. La decepción y el miedo se plasmaron en su cara cuando le fue imposible quitárselo. Volvió a tirar pero no cedía. Intentó abrir el cuello para acceder a su cuerpo, pero era imposible. El traje estaba totalmente pegado a su piel.  
\- Es imposible...  
El muchacho fue recuperando la conciencia de nuevo. Una extrañada chica trataba de bajarle la cremallera y ésta no se abría ni con impulso. Un poco más capacitado, levantó una mano y sujetó la que tiraba del cascabel con fuerza.  
\- Escucha, Neko. Me voy a ir y voy a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Así que quítate de encima mío y déjame salir.  
Ella, contrariada y sin saber qué hacer, se levantó muy despacio y le dejó ponerse en pie. No entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Acaso la pavisosa aquella había mentido? ¿No se había acostado con Cat Noir? Estaba claro que quitarle el traje era imposible. Tendría que averiguarlo... Antes de dejarle marchar volvió a regalarle un desesperado beso en los labios, que le hizo suspirar de nuevo.  
\- Volveremos a vernos, cherie. No me rendiré.  
\- No lo dudo, gatita.  
Y con esa espectacular despedida salió por la ventana y se marchó. Aún le quedaba tiempo de su transformación, pero quiso ahorrarlo y volver caminando al instituto. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Plagg.

.

Marinette no había dormido en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en aquella muchacha sobeteando a su Cat Noir y metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla. Había conservado la tonta esperanza de que se pasara por su cuarto tras la hora de cierre de la pastelería, como alguna que otra vez. Pero la desilusión de la realidad era cada vez más fuerte a medida que salía el sol y se acercaba la hora de ir al instituto. Luka la había estado llamando por la tarde, pero ella no quería hablar con él. No aún. Estaba confundida y enfadada, dolida... ¿Por qué le estaba dando más importancia al gato que a cualquiera? Al final, y todavía sin desfruncir el ceño, se levantó y se arregló para ir a clase.

Plagg no le había resuelto ninguna duda. Sólo le había contestado con más incógnitas que de momento no sabía resolver, como "sólo los elegidos pueden cambiar una transformación", o "el equilibrio se neutraliza", o la divertida "un kwami quita a otro kwami". Pero no entendía nada. El pequeño gato no podía hacer más que suspirar y llevarse sus patitas a la cabeza con desesperación. ¿Por qué era tan tonto con algunas cosas? Se escondió en el bolsillo de su camisa cuando oyó que la puerta de la clase se abría. Habían llegado los primeros y hasta el momento habían estado solos, pero entonces apareció Marinette, con el gesto ceñudo y expresión iracunda. Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse como un traidor al verla, después de lo que había pasado con Nekomi. Pero sus pensamientos enseguida se empezaron a enlazar en un brillante baile dentro de su cabeza. De repente, había cosas tan obvias que no sabía cómo las había pasado por alto. Las ideas se agolparon en su cabeza de forma que no sabía cómo ponerlas en orden y empezar a deducir, y mientras trataba de serenarse, la chica se sentó detrás de él sin haber siquiera saludado al entrar.  
\- Ma... -empezó tímido. Tenía que intentarlo.- Marinette... -Ella le miró sin cambiar su expresión.- ¿Te... te encuentras bien?  
\- ¡Claro! -respondió en un grito- ¿Por qué debería estar mal? ¡Ni que me hubiesen engañado!  
Otra pieza del puzzle que se colocó sola en la mente de Adrien.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Has tenido... -rezó todo lo que sabía- algún problema con Luka?  
La chica sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no podía pensar en él.  
\- No, es... otra cosa.  
El muchacho tragó en seco. Tenía que intentarlo, por dios que tenía que hacerlo.  
\- Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites. Si quieres hablar, te escucho. Tal vez... -se lo jugó todo a un movimiento- tal vez pueda ayudarte.  
Ella le miró. Sus tiernos ojos verdes la escrutaban preocupados. Y como tantas otras veces, al cruzar la mirada con él sintió esa corriente eléctrica que le decía que todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Suspiró y se animó a contarle, tan sólo una parte de su historia.  
\- Es... Bueno, resulta que... no sé cómo explicarlo. Es... un amigo, que me ha fallado.  
\- ¿Un amigo? -preguntó él descontento.- No traes ese humor por un amigo.  
Tal vez se arrepintiera más tarde, pero ahora necesitaba vomitar algunos de esos sentimientos que le oprimían el corazón.  
\- Es mucho más que un amigo. Nos conocemos desde hace años, y siempre he confiado en él ciegamente. Hace poco me... me dijo algo que... bueno, es complicado. El caso es que ayer me di cuenta de que no siente lo que decía sentir.  
\- ¡Sí que lo siento! -gritó alterado. Marinette le miró extrañada.- Quiero decir, que no tiene por qué ser como tú dices. Igual ha influido algo superior a sus fuerzas.  
La chica alzó una ceja, perspicaz. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Podría ser que Adrien supiera algo?  
\- No lo tengo tan claro. De todas formas no tengo derecho a quejarme. -Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba todo el aire del pecho y se recostaba en la silla- Después de todo llevo años rechazándole.

El chico sintió un mareo. Cada vez veía más factible la idea que se formaba en su cabeza, pero no podía cantar victoria aún. Si fuera verdad, las cosas cambiarían mucho para ellos dos, y por fin podría quitar de en medio al payaso de las uñas pintadas. Pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que realmente, su bichito era su princesa.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Quiero dejar un pequeño comentario para agradecer a todos aquellos que estáis siguiendo esta historia. La verdad es que estoy bastante saturada, y cada vez que tengo que actualizar me toca releer algo de los capítulos anteriores para no perder el hilo. Si veis algún fallo, ya sabéis por lo que es. (Como el nombre de Cat, que varios capítulos después me he dado cuenta de que lo estaba nombrando mal y porque me lo tuvieron que decir xD)**

 **A todos los que están dejando sus comentarios y sus preferencias de shipeo, muchas gracias, me dais ideas! Ya sabéis que estoy dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias, peticiones, y críticas, siempre constructivas, por favor. Así me ayudáis a mejorar.  
Espero que os esté gustando la historia, al menos la mitad de lo que yo disfruto escribiéndola. No sé lo que durará pero me gustaría teneros hasta el final ^^  
Un saludo, nos leemos!**


	11. 11 El descubrimiento

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

Capítulo 11: El descubrimiento.

.

Adrien miraba a Marinette sin perder detalle. Su cara, sus ojos, sus expresiones... Los superponía con las imágenes que su cerebro tenía guardadas de Ladybug. Todas concordaban.  
\- ¿Me estás escuchando?  
Se asustó cuando oyó a la muchacha enfadada contra él.  
\- Perdona, es que estaba disfrutando de poder mirarte sin masc... sin que nada me lo evite. -La chica se sonrojó al oír su contestación.- No importa, dime por favor. Necesito saber lo que te pasa, quiero ayudarte, my lady.  
\- No puedes ayudarme. Sólo quiero matar a ese maldito ga... gañan.  
Adrien rió un poco al escucharla.  
\- Seguro que tiene una buena explicación. -Dijo mimoso mientras le ponía una mano sobre la suya.- Déjale que te lo aclare.  
\- No hay nada que aclarar. Está claro que fui yo la que pensó lo que no era.  
\- Pero... -seguía intentándolo. Ahora acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.- ¿Y si no estabas equivocada? ¿Y si de verdad él siente lo que tú creías?  
Marinette pensó un momento, dejándose llevar por el deseo de que así fuera. Volvió a conectar los ojos con su compañero que ahora la miraba esperanzado. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación de sus manos, y el calor empezó a subirle por el cuerpo mientras las ideas le saltaban a la cabeza. Su rostro expresó una sorpresa que él nunca había visto en ella, y sabiendo que estaba sumando dos más dos, sonrió para afianzar su descubrimiento. Ella empezó a abrir la boca ante la expresión ilusionada del muchacho, cuando el timbre sonó y la clase empezó a llenarse de gente. Ellos seguían allí, mirándose sin decirse nada, pero escuchando lo que sus corazones les estaban diciendo. Era verdad, eran ellos, allí estaban. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?  
\- ¿Interrumpo? -Preguntó Alya con una mezcla entre desconcierto y desconfianza. La pareja aún tardó unos segundos más en apartarse la mirada y soltarse la mano.  
\- Te... tengo que salir de aquí.  
Y dicho esto, Marinette salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando su mochila y todas sus cosas en el pupitre. Antes siquiera de pensar en salir detrás de ella, Adrien ya se había levantado y corría por la clase para salir en su busca.

La encontró enseguida, sentada en un rincón bajo las escaleras con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas. Se acercó a ella muy despacio, dejando que notara su presencia, y cuando la escuchó respirar más tranquila habló.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Ni siquiera levantó la cara para contestar.  
\- No, Adrien. No estoy bien.  
El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca.  
\- ¿Puedo... puedo hacer algo?  
Al fin le miró a los ojos, con una expresión iracunda y lágrimas a punto de salir.  
\- ¿Me puedes explicar lo que ha pasado?  
Se dejó caer en frente suyo, suspirando abatido.  
\- No lo tengo muy claro. Me... no fui capaz de controlarme. Era como si estuviese drogado. -La miró con dolor en sus ojos.- Jamás te engañaría, bichito.  
Marinette le observó bien. Ahora lo tenía todo tan claro que le parecía una broma macabra. Al poco cambió su gesto a uno decaído, pero sin más enfado. Se arrodilló frente a él poniendo una mano sobre las suyas en un intento de apoyarle en lo que hiciera falta.  
\- Tendremos que averiguar más sobre esa lagarta. -Escupió con ira.- Por el momento habrá que tener cuidado.  
Adrien la miró con la felicidad inundando su rostro, y sin poder contenerse se lanzó a besar a su mariquita, abrazándola con necesidad y disfrutando de su mágica respuesta. Ella sólo se dejó llevar. Los brazos del muchacho eran tan cálidos y fuertes que se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa mientras la tuvieran sujeta. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo para intentar notar hasta el flujo de la sangre por sus venas, ahondando en ese beso reparador que les estaba volviendo locos. Entonces él se puso en pie arrastrando a la muchacha consigo, y sin soltarla ni dejar de besarla la guió hasta los baños que tenían más cerca.

La temperatura subía rápido, y ellos no veían el momento de separarse. Cuando entraron al aseo Adrien apoyó a Marinette contra la puerta, liberando su boca para atacar sin piedad su cuello. Ésta se estremeció al notar la viva lengua del muchacho, y los afilados y familiares dientes que se clavaban de tanto en tanto en su piel, y ni corta ni perezosa enredó una mano en su pelo mientras la otra viajaba por su espalda bajo la ropa. El contacto de sus pieles fue fulminante para los dos, sus sentidos se nublaron y sólo deseaban más y más del otro. Adrien apretó con fuerza el exquisito trasero de su princesa y la levantó a pulso para hacer que enredara sus piernas alrededor suyo, mientras hundía la cara en ese cálido pecho que tan loco le volvía. Ella soltó un gemido y se afianzó con sus brazos al cuello del muchacho, quien no tardó en levantar su blusa para encontrarse directamente con el encaje del sujetador rosa que llevaba. Apartó la tela rápidamente para poder meterse un jugoso pezón en la boca, que a los dos les supo delicioso. Lamió, chupó y succionó el abultado botón mientras su propietaria se revolvía de placer y se arqueaba contra la puerta, y cuando notó los dientes mordisquear con saña la zona no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito de éxtasis.  
\- Me vuelves loco... -dijo el gato con la voz ronca.- Eres mi perdición.  
\- Pues vas a tener que compensarme por lo de ayer, gatito bobo. No estoy dispuesta a que otra toque mis cosas.  
Él la miró un momento con los ojos cargados de expectativas.  
\- Como desees, princesa.  
Y sin decir más, la cargó a pulso y la llevó hasta los lavabos, sentándola mientras la besaba con pasión. Introdujo sus dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón y con mucha destreza empezó a bajarlos, dejando esas hermosas nalgas apoyadas contra la piedra. Se deshizo de ellos, la miró con una media sonrisa pícara, y se puso de rodillas para atacar su intimidad. Marinette gimió ante la invasión de aquellos labios y esa húmeda y juguetona lengua entre sus pliegues, y tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera para no caer. Notó una succión más fuerte y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un ligero estertor. Un suave lametazo que acabó con un leve mordisco en su clítoris la hizo contener el aliento, y un nuevo movimiento de sus labios logró que lo soltara y su respiración volviera a funcionar. Era magnífico, tan dulce y apasionado a la vez... Miró la cabeza rubia que buceaba entre sus piernas con los ojos cerrados, degustando su sexo sin tapujos, y una dosis de realidad le llegó de repente. Adrien Agreste, el amor de su vida, estaba esforzándose por darle placer a ella, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una sencilla chica hija de panaderos que no tiene nada más que ofrecerle que su incondicional amor. Entonces vio que abrió los ojos y la miró con el morbo instaurado en ellos, nublando el precioso verde de siempre y dándole un toque más... Cat Noir. Ese fue el detonante para que millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo y lograran que se metiera de lleno en un delicioso orgasmo que la llevó al cielo y la trajo de vuelta, dándose cuenta de que estaba agarrando del pelo al muchacho mientras apretaba los muslos alrededor de su cara. Él salió de ahí despacio y se colocó delante de la chica, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
\- ¿Estás bien, bichito?  
¿Que si estaba bien? ¿Aún se atrevía a preguntarlo? Dios, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Se sentía completa, se sentía feliz, se sentía... enamorada. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, ahí, para ella, esforzándose en hacerla disfrutar. Y vaya si lo había conseguido... Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarle, no supo muy bien si para comprobar que fuera real o para acallar esos gritos que estaba dando su corazón de alegría. Pero le daba igual la razón, le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él hasta tenerle lo más cerca que pudo. Escondió la cara en su cuello mientras apretaba sus cuerpos, sintiendo hasta la agitada respiración del muchacho y el desbocado latir que bombeaba en su pecho. Adrien correspondió gustoso al abrazo. Necesitaba saber que le había perdonado.  
\- Adrien... -susurró en su oído. Después pegó la frente a la suya y suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados y el corazón repleto.- Yo... -Pero no supo continuar. Él la dio un dulce beso en los labios y la ayudó.  
\- No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo... déjame disfrutar de este momento.  
\- Adrien... -Volvió a repetir sin saber exactamente qué decir.  
Con una mano empezó a acariciarle el pelo, enredando los dedos desde la nuca. No pudo evitar acercar la cara del muchacho a la suya, y volvió a juntar sus labios en un húmedo beso, más desesperado que el anterior. No necesitaron más para volver a activarse.

La necesidad que ambos tenían de sentir al otro era mayor que cualquier fuerza sobre la tierra, y ahora que se tenían no podían evitar ser arrastrados por ella. Se saborearon con la yema de los dedos por debajo de sus ropas, hasta que Marinette notó que un enorme bulto chocaba contra su vientre. Esto la desarmó por completo y terminó de hacerla enloquecer, logrando que su desnuda intimidad se empapara de repente. Sin poder ni querer contenerse, movió las caderas para frotarse con esa erección que le estaba haciendo la boca agua, mientras escuchaba al chico gemir dentro de su boca. Bajó una mano curiosa hasta el botón de su pantalón y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió, liberando un poco la presión que en esa zona había. Pero no se contentó con eso. Introdujo la mano para tocar aquel duro y palpitante miembro que la reclamaba, agarrándolo y masajeándolo por dentro de la ropa interior. El muchacho no pudo más que gemir de excitación, soltando la boca de la chica y sujetándose con una mano a la encimera para no caerse. Le estaba enloqueciendo por momentos, y sin embargo sentía que no podría mover ni un músculo aunque quisiera. Marinette hacía con él lo que quería, y desde hacía tiempo.  
\- Ma... Marinette... -jadeó el muchacho.  
\- Te he echado mucho de menos, gatito...  
El cerebro de Adrien desconectó por completo. Miró a los ojos de su bichito, llenos de deseo y promesas, y se dejó llevar por su instinto, dejando salir por completo aquello que le estaba oprimiendo y dirigiéndolo a la cada vez más preparada cavidad de la chica. Cuando empezó a entrar en ella ambos suspiraron de placer, si bien no tanto por el contacto como por lo que ese momento significaba para ellos, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de su amada se miraron un momento a los ojos, felices, pletóricos, expectantes. Empezaron a mover sus caderas, sintiéndose totalmente el uno al otro, conectando de una forma primitiva y visceral que los traía de cabeza. Las acometidas empezaron al poco, suaves, para pasar pronto a ser poderosas y urgentes. Los dos gemían y gritaban como si nadie pudiese oírlos, desquitándose de tanto tiempo de espera y necesidad por el otro. Marinette alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y Adrien aprovechó la exposición de su cuello para clavar sus dientes en él, apretando y soltando sin apartarlos un segundo, aumentando el placer en oleadas. Entonces levantó la vista y se fijó en el gran espejo que tenía en frente, en el cual podía ver la espalda de la chica delante de él. La idea que se le pasó por la cabeza logró colapsar el resto de sus capacidades lógicas, y su instinto fue quien ganó la batalla. La rodeó por la cintura con el brazo antes de salir de ella, la bajó al suelo y le dio la vuelta. Ella, extrañada, le seguía mirando mientras su cuerpo se movía, y cuando estuvo todo listo, él tomó su cara con una mano, la besó y la giró hacia el espejo, haciéndola ver lo que estaba buscando. Pensó que se ruborizaría, y lo hizo. Pensó que no aceptaría, pero sí aceptó. Sonrió de una forma sensualmente pícara mientras movió su cadera hacia atrás, llegando a rozar con su trasero la erección del muchacho. Un millón de calambres por todo el cuerpo le aturdieron un segundo, nublando su mente por la excitación de nuevo, pero en cuanto se repuso no dudó en inclinar a Marinette hacia delante, colocar sus manos en los lavabos y agarrar su preciosa cadera con una mano para acomodarla a él. Encontró el camino, se preparó y arremetió, haciéndoles gritar de nuevo en esa dura embestida. Clavó los dedos en la cadera femenina mientras bombeaba, sin apartar la vista de su excitante reflejo. Estaba preciosa con ese rubor y esas gotas de sudor en el pecho. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, al igual que sus cuerpos, y no podían dejar de expresarse con ellas todo lo que sentían, profundizando en sus almas a través de esas conexiones.  
Cuando llegaron al clímax no se sorprendieron al unificar sus gemidos y terminar a la vez, puesto que notaban que hasta sus corazones latían al unísono y el resto del mundo era totalmente extraño a ellos dos, como si fueran un solo ser. Cansados, jadeantes, llenos, seguían mirándose, hasta que Marinette se dio la vuelta para encararle.  
\- Oh... my lady... -susurró él mientras la acariciaba la cara.  
\- Te quiero, minino. No te vuelvas a separar nunca de mí.  
Como un montón de fuegos artificiales, las emociones de Adrien empezaron a saltar por los aires. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero lo que le había parecido oír le hacía sentir inquebrantable, poderoso, feliz. Cuando quiso recobrar el habla y contestar empezó a tartamudear. Ella rió un poco al verlo así.  
\- Yo... yo... nunca me separaré de ti, bichito. Nunca. Te quiero, te adoro, y voy a luchar cada día porque sigas eligiendome. Lo prometo.  
Y tras una enorme y complacida sonrisa, volvieron a besarse sellando la promesa que acababan de hacerse.

\- Puag... ¡Qué asco! -sonó una voz detrás de ellos en el baño.  
\- ¡No seas indiscreto, Plagg! -sonó otra distinta- Sabes que así es como procrean los humanos.  
\- ¿Y están procreando ahora? Porque creo que no es momento para tener bebés.  
\- No lo sé, pesado. Pregúntale a ellos cuando acaben.  
Marinette y Adrien se miraban con toda la vergüenza del mundo reflejada en sus rostros. Ambos supieron al momento de quiénes se trataba, y les daba hasta miedo girarse para verlos, y más aún contando con que estaban medio desnudos. Poco a poco se fueron girando, con sus caras pintadas completamente de rojo, hasta que los vieron. Sus dos pequeños compañeros, dos bolitas, roja y negra, sentados sobre un secamanos, mirándoles fijamente.  
\- ¡Hola! -saludaron los kwamis a la vez.  
Los chicos empezaron a tartamudear mientras, torpemente, buscaban su ropa y se la colocaban bien. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del momento en que los dos salieron de sus escondites y se juntaron para ver el espectáculo.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Quería tomarme un momento para agradeceros a todos los que os estáis pasando a leer la historia, y a los que se molestan en dejar review. Siempre anima leer que os está gustando. Estoy teniendo mucho apoyo, y eso me inspira para seguir un poco más con la historia jeje. Ni que decir tiene que me he quedado bien a gusto después de escribir este capítulo! Creo que les debía un poco de estabilidad a los pobres, y desfogue del bueno! ^^ Nada más por el momento, espero poder seguir subiendo pronto. Un saludo! Nos leemos**


	12. 12 Un principio y un fin

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 12: Un principio, y un fin.

.

.

Cuando el timbre anunció el cambio de clase y la profesora salió del aula, la pareja de héroes volvió a entrar, disimuladamente pero cogidos de la mano. Sus dos kwamis reposaban en el fondo del bolsito de Marinette, sonrientes y sin despegarse, exactamente igual que sus compañeros. Cuando parecía que habían logrado esquivar cualquier posible momento tenso, la discreción de Alya brilló por su ausencia al dar un gritito mientras se ponía ambas manos sobre la boca y saltaba en su asiento. Algunos en la clase se giraron a mirarla, para ver que tenía la vista fija en las manos de la pareja, quienes se soltaron al momento, como si quemaran, realmente dándose cuenta en ese momento de que aún no se habían soltado.

Tras el encuentro en el baño habían decidido hablar los cuatro. Empezaron a encajar todas las piezas del puzzle y se sintieron muy estúpidos al no haber visto las señales antes. Simplemente, sus cerebros no habían dado a basto para mantener la información lo suficiente como para relacionarla.  
\- Tenía que haberme dado cuenta... - se lamentaba Adrien mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica y le daba besos en la cabeza desde su lado. - Era demasiado obvio, sentía lo mismo con las dos.  
\- Bueno, ahora ya no importa - notó como el chico entrelaza a los dedos de su otra mano con los suyos, sin dejar de acariciarle el brazo y restregándose contra su cabeza cual gato. - todo está donde tiene que estar.  
Adrien se tensó.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con Luka?  
Marinette se llevó una mano mentalmente a la frente, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyandola en el fuerte hombro del gato.  
\- Mierda... Realmente soy una mala novia... No me he acordado de él en ningún momento. Estaba tan dolida y obsesionada con la... Zorra que ayer te metía la lengua hasta la campanilla, que no podía pensar en otra cosa.  
El chico dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su cara y la volvió a estrechar un poco más contra sí. Eso definitivamente había sido un gran alimento para su ego. Pero no estaba del todo tranquilo.  
\- ¿Le dejarás?  
Ella se separó un momento para mirarle a la cara con gesto de extrañeza.  
\- Mira, gatito. Creo que esa pregunta sobra. Me parece haberte dejado claro que es contigo con quien quiero estar, que es a ti a quien de verdad quiero. Y si no te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, te prometo que de aquí a dos días no vas a tener ninguna duda. Porque llevo enamorada de ti demasiados años, porque confío en ti por encima de cualquier persona, porque me complementas a la perfección, y porque no podria separarme de ti. ¡Ah! Y porque tenemos una ciudad que salvar, juntos.  
El muchacho no se esperaba una respuesta tan efusiva. Quedó un poco trastocado al oír semejante confesión, y no fue hasta que escuchó una risitas enfrente de ellos, que pudo reaccionar.  
\- ¡Plagg! - Le riñó Tikki, que los miraba emocionada.  
\- ¡Perdón! No he podido evitarlo. ¿Has visto la cara que se le ha quedado al chaval? Cualquiera diría que no le gusta lo que acaba de oír.  
\- ¡NO! - respondió Adrien casi gritando - Claro que me gusta. ¡Me encanta, de echo! Es... Estoy muy feliz de oírte decir esas cosas. Es sólo que... No sabía qué responder. Ha sido tan... Y yo... - suspiró ante la sonrisa divertida de la chica. - Es sólo que no me esperaba tener tanta suerte. Te quiero tanto...  
Y dicho ésto se lanzó a besarla con necesidad de nuevo. Cuando empezaron a enredarse en un asfixiante abrazo, la voz del kwami del gato negro volvió a sonar para romper el momento una vez más.  
\- Tikki, ¿van a volver a procrear? Porque no quiero seguir viéndolo.  
Sin poder evitarlo, los chicos soltaron una sonora risotada aún con sus labios pegados, mientras enrojecían hasta puntos insospechados.

Después de eso, habían acordado darse la tarde de hoy para poner en orden sus cosas, sobre todo el tema de la ruptura de la chica con el músico, lo cual se le haría demasiado difícil. Y a partir del día siguiente empezarían a verse como pareja por fin. Por fin... Ninguno de los dos se lo creía. Se miraron a los ojos, ensoñadores, y se tomaron las manos para afianzarse al mundo, sin perder el camino que acababan de encontrar. Se sonrieron de corazón, mostrando sus almas al otro en ese simple gesto, y sabiendo, tan sólo con eso, que nada ni nadie los separaría a partir de ahora.  
\- La clase está a punto de terminar. ¿Volvemos, princesa?  
Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Los kwamis corrieron a esconderse juntos, pues no se habían separado desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de tantos años, y querían aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran, al igual que sus compañeros, quienes salieron del baño tomados de la mano, sin darse cuenta conscientemente, pero sin querer soltar el agarre de ninguna de las maneras.

Y así entraron en el aula, y así se toparon con la sorprendida mirada de Alya. Marinette corrió a sentarse a su lado para tratar de calmarla, pero algunas personas ya les habían visto llegar de esa manera.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado mientras habéis estado fuera?  
Adrien pegó la oreja a la conversación detrás suyo, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo había hecho lo mismo.  
\- Na... nada.  
\- ¿Y desde cuándo puedes tú caminar de la mano del fabuloso Agreste sin tropezar, temblar o enrojecer?  
\- Yo... esto... a ver...  
\- Marinette y yo estamos juntos. -Dijo de repente el aludido, logrando hacer que la muchacha tomara el color más rojo que su piel le permitía.  
\- A... A... ¡Adrien!  
\- Disculpa, no he podido aguantar. Ya te estoy echando de menos... -Se excusó con una sonrisa que desarmó a la mariquita.  
\- Tío, -interrumpió Nino- vuelve. -Y haciendo un gesto, indicó a su amigo que se diera la vuelta para hablar con él y dejara a las féminas tranquilas. La mirada y el gesto de su chica no indicaban nada bueno para el rubio.- Esta tarde no vas a ir a las clases de piano.  
\- Me toca chino. -Respondió el otro con una sonrisa.  
\- En cuanto salgamos de clase nos vamos a tomar algo, que creo que me tienes que explicar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Luka? -Preguntaba la futura periodista con el ceño fruncido.- Hasta ayer era el amor de tu vida.  
\- Sabes que nunca ha sido así... -respondió suspirando y apartando la vista.- Ahora es sólo que... bueno, me he dado cuenta de ello. Adrien siempre ha estado ahí y... bueno, no puedo seguir ignorando a mi corazón.  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hablarás con él hoy? ¿O esperarás que se entere de que su novia está con otro para hacerlo?  
\- No seas mala, hemos quedado en darnos hoy de margen y así podré hablar con él.  
\- Ajam... por eso, aquí ricitos de oro, ya lo está promulgando.  
\- Alya tranquila. Todo estará bien, tú confía en mí.  
Ésta la miró aún con una ceja levantada, sin tenerlas todas consigo. Pero al final acabó por aceptar lo que le decía su amiga. A fin de cuentas, notaba un cambio significativo en ella, algo que, por fin, parecía estar donde debía estar.

.

Luka estaba sentado en las escaleras del Trocadero. Marinette le había citado allí para hablar, y después de estos días en los que habían estado totalmente aislada de él, presumía que no podría esperar nada bueno.  
La muchacha llegó tarde, como siempre, y al verle se encogió como una niña pequeña, sintiendo ese arrepentimiento del que sabe que no ha hecho las cosas del todo bien. Y ahora, ¿cómo le saludaría? ¿Cómo le hablaría? Al ver cómo el chico sonreía frente a ella se sintió aún peor, y decidió terminar con eso cuanto antes para no alargar más el sufrimiento de ambos.  
\- Hola preciosa, te he echado de menos. -Saludó poniéndose en pie y acercándose a darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.  
\- Ho... hola Luka. Yo... bueno, -empezó a jugar con el pico de su chaqueta, nerviosa.- Te he llamado porque hay... hay algo que quiero decirte.  
Él no se separó, pero se puso notablemente tenso. Podía imaginar de qué se trataba.  
\- Vamos a pasear. -La pareja empezó a caminar, notando cómo poco a poco se iban relajando, y preparándose para afrontar lo que ahora vendría.- ¿Es muy malo?  
\- ¿El qué? -Preguntó ella un poco descolocada.  
\- Lo que quieres decirme.  
\- ¡Ay! Es verdad. Pues... bueno, depende de para quién.  
\- Para mí es malo, ¿no?  
Ella dudó un momento de cómo responder.  
\- Em... sí, más bien. -Dijo al final, algo decaída.  
\- Y es bueno para Agreste, ¿verdad?  
Marinette se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? No creía que Juleka se lo hubiese dicho, y ella en ningún momento le dio a entender que tenía sentimientos dudosos hacia su compañero de clase. Su cara de sorpresa la delató, y pudo escuchar como, dos pasos por delante, Luka resoplaba abatido.  
\- ¿Cómo... quién... cuándo te has enterado?  
Él miró hacia el cielo y marcó una triste sonrisa en sus labios.  
\- Me lo dijo él, hace ya un tiempo. Me dijo que lucharía por ti, y al parecer, yo he sido el rival más débil.  
\- ¡No! -Se sintió fatal por sus palabras.- No ha sido así. Tú eres una persona encantadora, un amor de chico.  
\- Pero no _tu_ amor de chico.  
 _¡Zasca!  
_ \- No... en eso tienes razón. Te aprecio muchísimo, y siempre tendrás una amiga en mí. Pero es cierto que no estoy enamorada de ti. -Y agachando la cabeza terminó.- Lo siento...  
Luka suspiró de nuevo. Ella había tomado una decisión y debía respetarla. Además, sus sentimientos estaban claros. No podía hacer nada.  
\- Supongo que lo que no puede ser, no puede ser. Ya es la segunda vez que lo intentamos, creo que no hará falta volver a confundirnos una tercera, ¿no? -comentó divertido.  
\- La otra vez... -comentó ella dudando de las palabras que utilizar.- Yo no lo consideraría intento. Fue más bien... un experimento.  
\- Un experimento... Es un buen eufemismo. Considerando que acabamos borrachos y desnudos en mi cama...  
La muchacha se ruborizó por completo al recordarlo. Aquella tarde en casa de su amiga, el estúpido juego de retos, el más estúpido reto de beber un vaso de licor de manzana antes que los dos hermanos, los ojos de Luka sobre ella, y desde ahí, los flashes, los borrones, y el calor del chico sobre ella. No tenían muy claro cómo habían llegado a ello. Sólo sabían que ambos se atraían, y que en un momento de envalentonamiento dado por el alcohol, se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro, hasta llegar a la cama y... bueno, no recordar mucho más. Pasión, dolor, y resentimiento. Cuando sus mentes se despejaron, se encontraron con que habían pasado parte de la noche juntos, se habían acostado (o al menos intentado, porque no recordaban mucho) y la vergüenza de sus alocados actos les había marcado, haciéndoles separarse durante una temporada, o obviar el tema de puertas para afuera.  
Luka siempre se había arrepentido de no tener autocontrol en ese momento. Decía que si hubiese sabido llevar bien la situación, ellos dos estarían juntos desde entonces, pero la verdad es que Marinette nunca estuvo del todo segura de eso. Después de esa noche, debatió consigo misma, muy en profundidad, sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia Adrien. Hasta el día de ayer, seguía en esa tesitura.  
\- Fue una experiencia -finalizó la chica-. Dejémoslo ahí. -Y colocando su mano sobre el brazo del chico, se alzó para darle un casto beso en la cara, ganándose una mirada enternecida.- Gracias por todo. Por estar ahí, por ser como eres, y sobre todo, por quererme como soy.  
Cuando le vio asentir notó una gran calma en su pecho. No la guardaría rencor, él no. Sonrió de corazón y empezó a alejarse de él para volver a su casa. Tenía que digerir muchas cosas antes de encontrarse con Adrien al día siguiente en el instituto.

.

Caminaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, con la resaca de su ruptura aún dándole dolor de cabeza, y evitando pensar en el día de mañana para no emocionarse demasiado. Después de todo, le debía un poco de respeto a Luka tras su accidentada y corta relación. Tal vez, si hubiese estado un poco más atenta... tal vez si hubiese prestado atención a los pequeños golpes que daba su bolsito... Tal vez si hubiese visto a aquella chica que llevaba persiguiéndola desde hacía rato... En alguno de esos casos, sólo tal vez, se habría dado cuenta del palo que volaba por detrás de ella hacia su cabeza. Quedó inconsciente con el golpe, cayendo a plomo hacia delante en mitad del solitario parque, sin enterarse de nada más, ni de cómo la arrastraban, ni de cómo la cargaban en el coche, ni de cómo la introducían en una casa y la tendían sobre un caro sofá. Su mundo quedó en pausa, hasta que por fin, minutos más tarde, abrió los ojos con lentitud.

.

.

 **N/A: Bueno, me ha costado un poco parir este capítulo porque en estos días no saco tiempo para nada, pero aquí está por fin. Para los que pensabais que ya se está acabando la historia, bueno, siento decepcionaros, pero tenía que meter este giro y así alargarla un poco más. Lo tenía pensado desde que escribí el capítulo 4 jeje.  
** **Me ha emocionado bastante la review de Alinita28 diciendo que se había vuelto a enganchar al ver hacia dónde se decantaba la prota, dándole otra oportunidad a la historia después de haberla abandonado. En agradecimiento por la segunda oportunidad, y como me ha dicho que es más de ese shipeo, le dedico el pequeño momento fluff entre Adrien y Marinette de este capítulo. ^^  
** **Nada más por el momento. Espero que os esté gustando, y ya sabéis, dejad reviews, que me animan mucho a sacar pequeños ratitos para ir creándo capítulos! Un saludo a todos, ¡Nos leemos!**


	13. 13 Clamando al cielo

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 13: Clamando al cielo.

.

.

Marinette abrió los ojos pesádamente. Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y estaba un poco desubicada. Cuando logró enfocar la vista no supo reconocer dónde estaba, y eso la asustó un poco. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando que le costaba más de lo que debería, y cuando se fijó pudo observar que tenía una cuerda alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Miró rápidamente la otra, para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba igual. Ambas cuerdas se estiraban por encima del sillón en el que estaba recostada, para llegar cada una a una de las patas del mueble, impidiendo a la chica alejarse mucho de él. Se restregó los ojos con pesadez intentando situarse por completo.

No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni qué había pasado. La última imagen que tenía era la de la puerta de la panadería. ¿O era la del parque? ¿O tal vez Luka en el trocadero? Era muy confuso, y de momento no iba a ser capaz de llegar a ningún sitio. Buscó su bolso. Estaba encima de la mesilla de café frente a ella. Tragó para aclararse la garganta y susurró:  
\- Tikki. ¡Tikki!  
Pero nadie respondió. Carraspeó para intentarlo de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse en algún lugar. Se giró buscando el origen del sonido, y notó cómo su sangre empezaba a hervir al reconocer a la chica que caminaba hacia ella, con gesto de maldad. Era la petarda que se había enrollado con Cat delante de ella.  
\- ¿Ya te has despertado? Vaya, esperaba tener más tiempo para estudiarte antes.  
\- ¿Es... Estu...? - pronunció con dificultad y preocupación. ¿A qué se referiría? Esperaba que no fuera por su alter ego. Sabía que Tikki sabría desenvolverse en caso de peligrar su identidad, así que probablemente estaría bien escondida y nada de lo que la loca esa pudiera hacer la pondría en peligro.  
\- Tendré que empezar con la ronda de preguntas. - La muchacha se acercó a la cara de la heroína escrutando cada rincón de ella, buscando algo. - ¿Quién eres?  
\- ¿Cómo que quién soy?  
\- ¿Eres una bruja o algo?  
Marinette parpadeó dos veces antes de seguir hablando.  
\- ¿Una...? Espera, ¿de qué va esto?  
La chica se levantó con soberbia y empezó a contonearse delante de ella.  
\- Vamos, no me puedes engañar. Algún truco has debido usar para quitarle el traje a Cat.  
\- Espera... - notaba su ira crecer por momentos. - ¿Cómo que a _Cat_? Digo... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
\- No te hagas la tonta. Yo no fui capaz de hacerlo, y no encuentro la forma para conseguirlo. Y créeme, hay pocas cosas que yo no consigo.  
Marinette se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos, de que había contenido la respiración mientras la otra hablaba. Volvió a activar sus pulmones y recapituló en su cabeza un momento.  
\- Mira, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona, así que sueltame y olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar.  
La muchacha se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y empezó a darse golpes con él mientras miraba al techo.  
\- Puede ser. No creo que mi Cat se fijara nunca en una simplona como tú. Además de que tienes novio, y coqueteas con el rubito que te acompaña a veces. No se puede consentir tal desacato hacia mi querido Cat. Estoy segura de que mentiste a tu amiga cuando se lo contaste.  
Empezaba a hilar cosas.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me espiaste mientras tenía una conversación privada con mi amiga?  
\- Yo sólo pasaba por ahí y os oí sin querer.  
Marinette enarcó una ceja.  
\- No lo creo. Me aseguré de ello. Varias veces, además.  
\- ¿Qué importa? -dijo de repente haciendo aspavientos para quitar hierro al asunto.- ¿Es verdad que te acostaste con él o no, zorra? -Su tono se había vuelto agresivo.- ¿Cómo le quitaste el traje? Yo he conseguido sintetizar la droga perfecta para tenerle a mi merced, pero no doy con el dilema del traje.- Volvió a su tono abstraído de antes.  
\- Métete en tus asuntos, pájara.- Escupió la mariquita con desprecio. Cada vez se sentía más furiosa, y la confesión que acababa de hacerle estaba haciéndola perder el juicio.  
\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? -Dijo indignada.- Aquí la única _pájara_ que hay eres tú. No vales lo suficiente ni como para contar esa mentira sobre Cat.  
\- ¿Mentira? No es ninguna mentira. ¿Te jode que me haya elegido a mí en vez de a ti?  
Los ojos de la muchacha parecieron salir de sus órbitas al escuchar eso. Se abalanzó hacia Marinette y la agarró del pelo, tirando con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que la mirara directamente a la cara con el dolor reflejado en su gesto.  
\- Maldita puta... No vales nada. Eres una simple panadera que engaña a sus amigos contando mentiras para dárselas de importante. Me niego a creer que Cat siquiera te haya tocado.  
Estaba desquiciada. Loca. La mariquita no pudo ver ni una pizca de humanidad en sus ojos. Empezó a sentir real temor por lo que Nekomi le pudiera hacer, y sacando juicio de donde ya no había más que ira, decidió darle un giro a su situación. Apartó la vista de ella y murmuró:  
\- Ti... tienes razón. -Notó cómo la tensión con la que sujetaba su pelo se aflojaba levemente.- Es mentira. No me he acostado con Cat Noir. Eso fue... sólo mi fantasía.  
Poco a poco se fue soltando el agarre de su pelo y pudo respirar más tranquila. Le había dicho lo que quería oír.  
\- Entonces... ¿por qué se lo dijiste a tu amiga?  
\- Ella es fanática de los héroes. Sólo quería... -improvisó- darme un poco de importancia delante de ella.  
La otra se giró para quedar de espaldas a su prisionera mientras pensaba.  
\- ¿Has dicho que Cat es tu fantasía?  
 _"Mierda... ¿realmente lo he dicho?"  
_ \- ¿Y de quién no? -Sonrió con picardía buscando complicidad con la loca ésta. Una carcajada le hizo saber que la había logrado.  
\- ¡Tienes razón! Habría que estar muy tonta para rechazarle. ¿No es el hombre más sexy, adorable, atractivo y trementamente guapo que has visto en tu vida?  
Ahora parecía que le faltaban más tornillos aún.  
\- Em... siii... clarooo... -Ya no sabía si seguir por esos derroteros iba a ser peor de lo que en un principio había pensado.- Pero yo prefiero quedarme con mi rubio, es más asequible para mí.  
La chica gato sonrió de una forma muy felina y Marinette se relajó del todo. Lo había conseguido, se la había ganado. Ahora sólo tendría que convencerla de que la soltara y de que no hablaría del asunto con nadie. Pero entonces una mano voló hacia su cara, dándole un guantazo que hizo que se le girara medio cuerpo en el sillón.  
\- No me tomes por tonta, niñata.  
Dicho ésto, se dirigió a una alacena que había en el salón, sacó una llave que llevaba colgada en su cuello y abrió las puertas, tomando un frasco de perfume y rociándose por todo el cuerpo, en especial detrás de las orejas y el interior de las muñecas. A Marinette sólo le llegó un leve olor a canela, pero la chica la miró con malicia, dibujando una sonrisa de prepotencia y guardándose el frasco en el bolsillo. Y sin más, salió por la puerta dejándola allí, atada, sola y con la cara ardiendo por el bofetón.

.

Cat Noir daba vueltas en la terraza de Marinette. Hacía rato que había llegado, preocupado porque ella no le avisara de que estaba en casa tras la charla con Luka. No es que estuviera ansioso por saberla libre del payaso ese, que también aunque no lo fuera a admitir en voz alta por el momento. Pero es que ya se le hacía extraño que no le hubiese contestado a los mensajes, las llamadas, ni a los intentos de comunicarse con Ladybug. Algo no estaba bien. Para colmo, cuando llegó a la panadería sus padres no sabían nada de ella. Para no preocuparles les dijo que estaría en casa de Alya y se le habría ido el tiempo, pero algo en su instinto gatuno le decía que no estaba bien. Se transformó y esperó durante un tiempo a que llegara, pero no lo hizo.  
De pronto empezó a sentirse algo mareado. Una sensación de euforia, placer y abotargamiento se abrió paso en su cuerpo, notando cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de sus sentidos y se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Bajó de la terraza de la muchacha para encontrarse con Nekomi cerca de la panadería, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una expresión de júbilo que no podía disimular.  
\- ¡Cat! -gritó ella lanzándose a su cuello. Cuando se separó le rascó por debajo de la barbilla, oyéndole ronronear bajo su caricia.- Te he echado de menos... -Y sin perder más tiempo atacó su boca con desenfreno, sujetando su cara con ambas manos y haciendo que respirara más y más de aquella poción que le dejaba tan a su merced.- Vámonos a casa.  
Dicho y hecho, el gato la abrazó de la cintura y empezó a saltar por los tejados con ella bien sujeta contra su cuerpo, sonriendo complacida.

Entraron por el tragaluz de la habitación en la que ya habían estado juntos una vez y al llegar la depositó en el suelo con sumisión. Ella volvió a darle otro beso desesperado mientras palpaba su perfecto cuerpo y se preparaba para lo que vendría a continuación.  
\- Quiero que vengas conmigo, hay algo que tenemos que comprobar...  
Y como un gatito detrás de su ama, la siguió escaleras abajo hasta entrar en el salón en el que tenía atada a Marinette. Ésta, cuando le vio entrar con esa actitud, supo que no era él mismo, y sintió una punzada de celos al pensar en lo que esa zorra habría estado haciendo con él ya. Él, al verla, movió las orejas involuntariamente, como si su cuerpo quisiera reaccionar ante lo que tenía delante, pero sin terminar de salir del trance.  
\- Y ahora, niña sosa, quitale el traje.  
\- ¿Qué? -preguntó fuera de sí.- Estás loca...  
\- Quitale el traje o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo.  
\- Ni lo sueñes...  
Otro guantazo le coloreó la mejilla que aún tenía intacta.  
\- ¿Sigues sin claudicar? -La muchacha apartó la mirada aferrándose a la poca dignidad que le quedaba.- Bien... Cat, cariño, haz que te desnude para mí.  
Marinette sintió ganas de vomitar. No sabía hasta cuándo podría soportar esa situación. En el rato que había estado sola, Tikki salió de su escondite y se presentó ante la chica, intentando tranquilizarla y urdiendo un plan entre ambas. No podía simplemente transformarse y salir de ahí, necesitaba saber a qué se estaban enfrentando. Así que decidieron que aguantaría un poco más hasta tener claro qué tipo de persona era esa tal Nekomi, y cómo sabía tanto sobre manipular a su compañero. Si era cosa de Lepidóptero o si era una posible aliada suya era otra de las cosas que necesitaban averiguar, al igual que el número de pociones que tenía en aquella alacena, y para qué servían. La chica se había mostrado muy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero ahora sus fuerzas flaqueaban al ver a su chico de esa manera, y más sabiendo las intenciones de la loca ésta.  
Su angustia se acrecentó cuando su compañero se arrodilló en el sillón a horcajadas sobre ella, sonriéndola como un muñeco y mirándola sin alma ninguna. Acerco su cara hasta posicionarla a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pudiendo ambos notar la respiración del otro en la cara, y aprovechando el momento de despiste, tomó las muñecas de la chica y le llevó las manos al torso, apoyándolas con fuerza y haciendo que le recorrieran de abajo a arriba, lenta y tortuosamente, hasta llegar al cascabel. La mariquita no podía oponerse a los movimientos que el chico le obligaba a hacer, embobada con el simple contacto a través del traje. Y cuando la cremallera de la chaqueta de Cat Noir empezó a bajar, pudieron oír un gemido detrás de ellos.  
\- Sí... -Marinette reaccionó y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Quiso detenerse, pero no podía, su compañero la tenía bien sujeta.- Vas a ser mío por fin...  
\- Basta... -logró formular en un susurro mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos.- Cat, soy yo. ¿No me reconoces? Basta, por favor...  
\- Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará el resultado. Cat será mío esta noche, y tú vas a verlo todo.

.

.

 **N/A: Vale, creo que me he pasado de enferma con este capítulo... ¡Venga drama! Ya me diréis qué os parece ^^  
** **No me puedo despedir sin hacer mención a otra review que me ha tocado el corazón. Oschii, vuelvo a decírtelo otra vez. Mil gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que si he subido hoy este capítulo ha sido por el ánimo que me ha dado leerte.  
Espero muy en serio no defraudaros en ninguna de las actualizaciones, ya que veo que poco a poco la gente se va animando a seguir la historia, y lo que iba a ser un fic corto ya va por más de 10 capítulos y aún no veo el final en los próximos... 3 al menos. Así que preparaos que aún queda un ratito por leer.  
** **Gracias a todos por los demás comentarios, y por seguirme incondicionalmente! Por muy loca que esté jeje. Un saludo! Nos leemos**


	14. 14 Heridas abiertas

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.  
Capítulo 14: Heridas abiertas.

.

.

Marinette temblaba. Los fríos ojos de Cat la miraban desde arriba, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano para ir bajándose la cremallera del traje. Sus ondulantes pectorales aparecieron delante de ella, haciendo que su rabia y su deseo aumentaran a partes iguales, mientras Nekomi se relamía al ver la escena. Se colocó tras el gato y le rodeó con sus brazos, introduciendo las manos golosas directamente hacia la piel desnuda del minino, soltando un gemido mientras le devoraba con la yema de los dedos delante de la expresión desesperada de la muchacha.  
\- Es sencillamente perfecto... - murmuraba la otra mientras recorría el torso masculino, hambrienta. - No hay nadie en el mundo más tentador que él.  
\- Déjale en paz... - se quejó la mariquita con la cara empapada y los ojos sin dejar de generar lágrimas. - ¡Deja de tocarle! ¡No es tuyo!  
Con poder y lujuria, Nekomi miró desafiante a Marinette y fue bajando una de sus manos en dirección a la entrepierna del chico, la cual empezaba a notarse abultada gracias a las caricias de ambas. La otra apartó la vista, no podía soportarlo más. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era inmenso, pero la impotencia era mayor. Dedujo que la zorra aquella había llegado a su objetivo cuando notó temblar el cuerpo del muchacho sobre ella a la vez que soltaba un largo y ronco gemido. No se atrevía a mirar. No quería mirar. La estaba volviendo loca con esa cruel tortura, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
¿Nada?  
Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía revelar su identidad. Pero sólo se le ocurría una forma de conseguir la fuerza necesaria para librarse de sus ataduras y volver a tomar el control. Cuando escuchó el segundo gemido de Cat se desencadenó en su cerebro la locura, y levantó la cara para llamar a Tikki y transformarse allí mismo, sin contar con cruzar la mirada con aquellos ojos verdes que la desarmaban, ahora oscurecidos por el placer que una mano le estaba dando por encima del traje, a escasos centímetros de ella. Quiso gritar pero su garganta no respondía. Notaba cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba con cada segundo que pasaba observando su expresión, vacía pero tan llena de gozo al mismo tiempo. No podía reaccionar, se hundía cada vez más en un pozo del que pronto no podría salir. Cuando un ruido al fondo de la habitación hizo que las dos chicas miraran asustadas. La alacena donde Nekomi guardaba sus frascos se había abierto, y uno de ellos había caído al suelo rompiéndose en mil añicos.  
Cat Noir fue volviendo en sí poco a poco, recobrando el control de su cuerpo y dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Miró a Marinette llorando bajo sus piernas, y llegó a localizar una mano en su virilidad, lo cual le hizo enrojecer de repente y dar un salto para alejarse del sitio, observando con más detenimiento su alrededor. Nekomi cayó encima de la chica al desaparecer el cuerpo del gato, y éste se miró la chaqueta del traje desabrochada, avergonzándose más aún.  
\- ¡Eh! Parece que he sido invitado a una fiesta en la que soy el protagonista y ni me he enterado. -Dijo juguetón para quitar tensión al momento, y tratando de subir su cremallera a pesar de los temblores de sus manos.  
\- ¿Pero cómo...? -se quejó la chica gato. Acto seguido miró la alacena y vio que el frasco que yacía en el suelo era de una mezcla tan ácida que pudo neutralizar la que utilizaba para controlar al muchacho.- Joder...  
Cat se acercó a Marinette y empezó a desatarla con el temor oculto tras su antifaz, pero visible en su tembloroso cuerpo.  
\- ¿Estás bien, princesa?  
Ella no pudo responder. Aún estaba en shock por el momento vivido antes, y a Adrien le dolió en el alma verla así. Sobre todo no haber podido protegerla.  
\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Preguntó enfadada la otra.- No la sueltes, la necesito.  
Y cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos para detenerle, el minino dio un giro sobre sí mismo, rodeando a la muchacha y haciéndola girar a su vez, acabando sentada en el sofá atada con el cinturón que Cat Noir utilizaba como cola y de espaldas a ellos.  
\- No interrumpas, Neko.  
Marinette le miró con una expresión que no supo descifrar. ¿Neko? ¿Cómo que Neko? ¿Y esa familiaridad? Cuando la mariquita por fin estuvo libre, cogió su bolsito y al poco notó que Tikki se introducía en él con disimulo. Estaba un poco mareada de haber olido todas las mezclas de los frascos de la alacena hasta encontrar el indicado para poder liberar a Cat del embrujo de la muchacha.

El chico tomó las manos de su lady y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Seguía esquivando su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, y su cuerpo se movía erráticamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle su amor y su apoyo, cosa que no pareció funcionar demasiado. Ella le puso las manos en el pecho para separarle, pero al darse cuenta del contacto las retiró como si le quemaran.  
\- Necesito salir de aquí.  
\- Marinette, por favor, otra vez no. -Imploró sujetándola de un brazo.- Deja que te lleve a casa.  
Ella negó, aún de espaldas a él.  
\- Ahora no puedo estar contigo, lo siento.  
Y de un pequeño tirón se soltó de su agarre y se marchó deprisa y sin mirar atrás. Abatido, el chico se volvió hacia la causante, dispuesto a hacerle pagar el problema en el que había puesto a su chica, pero se encontró con el sillón vacío y su cinturón abierto en él.  
\- ¿Cómo...?  
Se puso en guardia, atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido en la habitación. Pero no estaba. No sabía ni en qué momento ni cómo había sido capaz de librarse de la atadura de su cinturón, y de desaparecer delante de sus narices sin ser notada por ninguno de los dos. La idea de que Marinette volviera a estar en peligro se le pasó por la cabeza, y salió corriendo por la puerta detrás de ella. La encontró a un par de calles de allí, corriendo mientras lloraba en silencio de camino a su casa. No quiso importunarla. Sabía cómo era, y si aparecía delante suyo después de haber dicho que no quería verle sería peor, así que se limitó a seguirla de tejado en tejado para confirmar que llegaba bien a casa.

No le quedaba mucho para llegar a la panadería, cuando vio una sombra delante de ella. En principio se tensó, pero cuando le reconoció, todo su cuerpo flaqueó y salió corriendo para dejarse caer sobre Luka. Lloró durante unos minutos acurrucada en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba nervioso por no saber qué le pasaba.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo cuando al fin vio que se relajaba en sus brazos. Ella sorbió por la nariz un par de veces antes de contestar.  
\- Lo... lo siento, he tenido un... un problema y... bueno, no me lo he tomado muy bien.  
\- ¿Necesitas algo? -Preguntó con sinceridad el músico. Ella le sonrió de corazón. Siempre había sido tan bueno con ella...  
\- Ya me has ayudado bastante, muchas gracias. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no llegas a estar aquí. -Le miró y miró la panadería a pocos metros.- Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí?  
El chico se tensó de repente.  
\- Yo... pues... bueno... es que... quería... bueno, me sentía... en fin, ya sabes.  
Marinette rió ante el tartamudeo del muchacho. Estaba claro que la echaba de menos, y le costaría dejarla ir. Por eso mismo debía separarse de él ahora mismo, para evitarle más sufrimiento.  
\- Muchas gracias Luka. Gracias por todo.  
Y dándole la mano le sonrió y se marchó para terminar con el poco espacio que le quedaba para llegar a casa. Se repuso, se limpió las lágrimas y entró. Sus padres estaban en el salón, y al verla llegar con los ojos hinchados se preocuparon.  
\- Cielo, ¿Qué ha pasado? -Corrió su madre a abrazarla.  
\- Nada mamá. Yo... Bueno, lo he dejado con Luka y... necesitaba desahogarme.  
\- Pero si no llevabais demasiado tiempo, ¿no? -preguntó su padre alerta.  
\- No, pero ha sido... Bueno, mañana os lo contaré. Hoy tengo que hablar con alguien que me está esperando. - _"En mi habitación..."_ pensó la chica, habiéndose dado cuenta de la protección del gato negro durante todo el camino, y de sus ojos celosos clavándose en Luka.

Subió a su cuarto y cerró con pestillo. Respiró más tranquila, y cuando hubo calmado su nervioso corazón, salió a la terraza. Adrien estaba allí, apoyado en la barandilla, observando París de espaldas a ella, mientras Plagg lamía un trozo de queso en un rincón.  
\- ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó a los pocos segundos de oír la trampilla detrás de él.  
\- Adrien... -Y sin poder evitarlo volvió a arrancar a llorar.- Lo siento...  
Él se dio la vuelta preocupado y se acercó a ella de un salto. No se atrevía a tocarla, no sabía si estaría bien o no. Verla con el payaso de las uñas pintadas le había revuelto el estómago, pero todo se acababa de esfumar ante la imagen de la muchacha derrotada frente a él.  
\- My lady, no tienes que sentir nada. Yo... yo estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, y si no quieres que esté, no estaré. En cuanto Plagg termine me marcharé de aquí, no te preocupes. Sólo que... necesitaba saber que estabas bien.  
Ella se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarle con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se renovaba por momentos con ese contacto, y dejando escapar todo el malestar que tenía en ese momento a través de los ojos. Cuando notó que él la rodeaba de igual forma con sus brazos, escarbó con la cara en el hueco de su cuello ansiando una mayor proximidad con el chico.  
\- Te quiero tanto... No podía soportar perderte. Casi me muero al ver lo que esa zorra te estaba haciendo delante de mí. -Se separó un momento de él, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos en un gesto posesivo que afianzó su siguiente afirmación.- Eres mío, gatito. Y de nadie más.  
Él se lanzó a besar sus labios con auténtica devoción mientras dejaba escapar unas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
\- Soy completamente tuyo, bichito. Desde hace mucho tiempo, y por el resto de mis días. Recuérdalo siempre.  
Permanecieron unos minutos abrazados, besándose entre suspiros, saboreando el amor mutuo que se profesaban. Plagg hacía rato que se había escondido en la habitación de la chica, buscando a Tikki y dándoles intimidad.  
\- Quédate conmigo. -Rogó ella en un susurro.- No te vayas esta noche. Te necesito a mi lado.  
Adrien la miró con ternura.  
\- No puedo decirte que no si me lo pides así. Pero por la mañana tendré que salir temprano para amanecer en mi casa y que mi padre no sospeche nada.  
Marinette chasqueó la lengua. Tenía razón, sería un incordio que se quedara allí. Pensó un momento, y muy a pesar de su necesidad apremiante, tuvo que ceder.  
\- Mejor vete esta noche, no importa. Pero mañana no te voy a dejar ir. Vete avisando a tu padre de que dormirás en casa de tu novia.  
Algo se encendió en el pecho de ambos al mentar esa palabra. Decirlo en voz alta era muy diferente de pensarlo. Era como ver realizado lo que llevaban tanto tiempo soñando, y eso les produjo una enorme felicidad, y la sensación de que todo estaba en su lugar. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo y acercó más a la chica hacia él, apretando sus deliciosas caderas con ambas manos mientras lo hacía.  
\- Me vuelves loco, my lady. -Y acercando la boca a su oído siseó entre dientes.- Mi cama es más grande...  
La promesa de esa frase hizo que Marinette sintiera un fuerte espasmo en su vientre, y una ligera humedad en su intimidad. Dios, lo que podía hacer ese gato con tan solo unas palabras... Enredó los dedos en su pelo, gesto que le encantaba hacer, y devoró su boca mientras tiraba de él hacia el interior de su habitación. Al verlos, los kwamis corrieron al piso de abajo, con una protesta del gatito negro que fue acallada por la pequeña mariquita, quien miraba a su compañera con la felicidad instaurada en sus enormes ojos.

Esa noche, Adrien no la pasó allí, pero es verdad que tardó en irse a su casa. Cansado pero pletórico, recorrió las calles de parís hasta la mansión, allá por las dos de la madrugada. Al día siguiente se moriría de sueño, pero no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Sería un gran día. Lleno de promesas, noticias y confesiones, y no podía estar más feliz por lo que le iba a llegar. Adoraba a su chica y no podía esperar para hacerlo oficial y poder pegarse a ella durante todo el día. Necesitaba de su contacto permanente, y eso era algo que nadie le iba a quitar a partir del día siguiente. O eso creía. La emoción del momento le hizo olvidar el importante detalle de que, después de todo, Nekomi, la poderosa y peligrosa alquimista obsesionada con Cat Noir, seguía suelta por París. Y pronto les volvería a dar problemas...

.

.

 **N/A: Bueno, uno más de estos retorcidos capítulos que me salen de vez en cuando. Espero que os esté gustando. Necesitaba escribir algo así jeje**. **La verdad es que el personaje de Nekomi en principio no iba a ser tan enfermo, pero la verdad es que me encanta cómo ha quedado. Es un buen problema.** **Gracias por pasaros a leer, y por dejar reviews. Sabéis que me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo (supongo que como a todos) pero ahora que no tengo apenas tiempo me vienen bien para darme un empujón ^^ Ya me vais contando qué os parece, un saludo, nos leemos!**


	15. 15 Tiempo de cambios

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia

.

Capítulo 15: Tiempo de cambios.

.

.

Habían pasado ya algo más de dos semanas desde que Adrien y Marinette hicieron formal su relación. La siguiente mañana tras el incidente con Nekomi, el muchacho se encargó de salir antes hacia el instituto, y en lugar de bajarse en la puerta le pidió a Gorila que le dejara en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Cuando entró, Tom y Sabine le saludaron con una sonrisa, y se apresuraron a llamar a su hija e informarle de que habían venido a buscarla. Adrien esperó paciente, mirando unas medias lunas que tenían una pinta estupenda, y cuando al fin la chica bajó y le saludó con su brillante sonrisa, no pudo evitar suspirar con una expresión enamorada en la cara.  
\- ¿My lady? - dijo mientras le tendía una mano.  
Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomarla y salir a la calle sin acordarse de que el mundo existía. Los padres de la muchacha no se quedaron indiferentes ante ese momento de complicidad, y se miraron esperanzados mientras los chavales caminaban hacia el instituto.  
Llegaron aún cogidos de la mano, gesto que iba levantando muchos rumores a su paso, y a los que ellos simplemente ignoraban perdidos en la mirada del otro. Lo que no pudieron ignorar fue el interrogatorio de Alya, quien puso el grito en el cielo al verlos llegar. Ambos salieron de aquella situación como pudieron, y tras recibir un caluroso abrazo de su amiga respiraron aliviados el resto de la jornada. Las felicitaciones les llovían, al igual que las malas caras por parte de algunas chicas del club de fans Agreste. Para su sorpresa, Chloe no dijo nada. Esperaban una reacción explosiva de la hija del alcalde, pero lo que encontraron fue una sórdida indiferencia que, en realidad, no les importaba lo más mínimo.  
Esa tarde, Adrien tuvo una sesión de fotos a la que no podía faltar, pero prometió recoger a Marinette después para llevarla a cenar. Lo que ésta no sabía era que la cena se serviría en la mansión Agreste, y que se les uniría durante un rato el cabeza de familia. Aunque esto último tampoco lo sabía el muchacho. No fue hasta que Nathalie le avisó de que su hijo había traído a una chica a cenar, que no se interesó por asistir, más por curiosidad que otra cosa, pues empezaba a pensar que nunca vería a su heredero en esa tesitura. Al final tuvo que aplaudir el valor y arrojo de Adrien a la hora de tratar el tema con él.  
\- Padre, te presento a mi novia, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Se quedará también a dormir. Y espero que muchas más noches. No busco tu consentimiento, te lo estoy avisando.  
Gabriel no dudó ni un segundo de esa relación. Estaba claro que para llegar a enfrentarse así a él debía quererla muchísimo, así que no pudo más que asentir mientras se levantaba de la mesa y marcharse completamente satisfecho.  
\- Espero, señorita Dupain-Cheng, -dijo antes de irse- que pueda contar con su talento para mi firma de ropa, ahora que forma parte de la familia. Por supuesto que será debidamente recompensada por su trabajo. Así, además, podrá ir haciendo una cuenta de ahorro para cuando ambos queráis dejar de invadir mi casa por las noches, y tener un lugar propio.

La cara de Marinette aún se coloreaba al recordar las palabras de su ídolo hacia ella. Aquella noche, el señor Agreste la había aceptado muy rápidamente en su casa, y como había dicho, en su familia, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera sintiéndose enormemente cohibida en su imponente presencia, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado después de eso por la mansión. Ella había querido entregarle un boceto que tenía de un vestido, en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad, pero de momento no se había atrevido.

La primera noche que pasaron juntos en la mansión fue difícil. Aun después de haber tenido intimidad de varias formas, verse de pronto de una manera tan formal les llenó los cuerpos de nervios. Sentados a los pies de la cama, evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Marinette jugaba con sus dedos mientras que Adrien miraba las paredes con fingido interés.  
\- Bueno... -Comenzó él.- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?  
Ella le miró y pensó _"lamerte de pies a cabeza y pasarme la noche encima de ti."_ Se sacudió esa idea con un más que notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y volvió a apartar la vista.  
\- ¿Videojuegos?  
\- Videojuegos. -Asintió él, que había notado el peligro por un momento en la mirada de la chica.  
Cuando se acercó a la estantería para buscar uno, ella corrió a su lado, necesitando ese mínimo contacto con él que no se atrevía a pedir.  
\- ¿Éste está bien? -Preguntó él mostrándole uno.  
Ella fue a cogerlo con la mano, rozando sin querer la del muchacho, cosa que les hizo a ambos notar aquella corriente eléctrica cada vez más familiar. Sus ojos conectaron al fin, encendiendo sus cuerpos al momento. El estuche del juego cayó al suelo cuando las manos de Adrien abrazaron a su chica por la cintura, y las de ella se enredaron con urgencia en su cabello. Se fundieron en un necesitado beso que les cortó la respiración y les hizo olvidarlo todo.  
Abrazados, saboreándose con los dedos, quisieron dirigirse a la cama, cuando tropezaron con la silla del escritorio del chico y ambos cayeron al suelo, enfriando la situación al momento. Marinette alzó la vista ruborizada, recordando que se encontraban en casa del chico, con su padre, su asistente y su guardaespaldas en algún lugar. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se alejó del muchacho.  
\- ¿Es... estás bien? -Preguntó él tratando de recuperar la cordura.  
\- Sí... sí. -Otra vez esquivaba su mirada.- Esto... yo...  
\- No te preocupes por nada... ¿Y si mejor vemos un rato la televisión?  
Se sentaron en el sofá, evitando siquiera rozarse. Se sentían incómodos y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper el hielo para acabar con esa situación. Al poco, Adrien se acomodó un poco colocando sin darse cuenta una mano sobre el muslo de la muchacha. La chispa volvió a saltar. La quitó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no evitó que ese contacto les volviera locos. Se miraron, se desearon, se dieron luz verde y Marinette saltó sobre el chico por fin, sin tapujos, expresándole con caricias todo su anhelo por sentirle. Tumbados en el sofá se besaron y tocaron con pasión. Adrien le quitó la camiseta a la mariquita, mientras ella desabrochaba el pantalón de su pareja entre temblores de excitación y vergüenza. Cuando quiso apartarse para empezar a desnudarle perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran de nuevo al suelo y rompieran el momento.  
Le miró.  
La miró.  
\- Esta vez no... -dijo él con la voz ronca.  
Volvió a tomar los labios de la muchacha, activándola de nuevo al momento. Tirados entre la mesilla de café y el sofá terminaron de desnudarse y empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos aún con más necesidad. Marinette, desde arriba, lamía y mordisqueaba el duro pecho de su novio, mientras se le hacía la boca agua a la vez que otras partes de su cuerpo. No dejaba de arañarle los costados, y con cada nueva remesa de uñas, él gemía de placer y se arqueaba bajo ella. Llegó a su vientre, su perfecto y delineado vientre, que daba paso a toda esa virilidad que ahora la esperaba ansiosa. Y ella, sin sentir menos que él, se acercó con premura para probarla. Hasta ahora sólo le había dado placer de esa manera el muchacho, y creía que ya era hora de hacerlo a la inversa. Se metió poco a poco el duro miembro de su pareja en la boca, tanteando, probando, degustando. Puso sus dedos alrededor mientras empezaba a jugar con la lengua por la parte más superior, haciendo que al muchacho se le escaparan fuertes jadeos al ahogarse en esa explosión de sensaciones. Le estaba resultando maravilloso, y notaba que no aguantaría mucho más de esa forma. El morbo era máximo, y ver a su lady encaramada a su entrepierna le ayudaba a perder el control.  
Justo cuando estaba a punto, logró recobrar el sentido el tiempo justo para apartar a la chica de allí, ponerse de pie y tirarla contra el sofá de nuevo, para ponerse encima de ella colocando sin ningún problema, su erección en la húmeda entrada que la esperaba. Al notar el roce ella levantó la cadera haciendo que entrara de golpe. Fue increíble. No les hizo falta nada, ni prepararse, ni colocarse. Sus cuerpos se llamaban como dos imanes, y se habían conectado de una manera sorprendente.  
Adrien empezó a moverse dentro de la chica, jugando un poco con sus sensaciones, hasta que el deseo los arrastró a los dos y necesitaron un desfogue apremiante. Las embestidas subieron de ritmo, las respiraciones también, y los pulsos se desbocaron por tardaron un par de minutos en tocar las puertas del cielo con los dedos, mientras se retorcían el uno junto al otro, alimentándose del firme contacto que mantenían. Cuando lograron calmarse un poco, se sentaron en el sofá, exhaustos, volviendo a evitar mirarse a la cara. Marinette recogió su ropa del suelo y corrió al baño para vestirse. Cuando cerró la puerta, Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, arrepentido en parte por ese momento de descontrol. Ese delicioso momento de descontrol. El grifo de la ducha empezó a sonar, y el muchacho no pudo evitar sumar dos más dos, recordando lo que su increíble novia le acababa de hacer. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que estaba listo de nuevo, y sin volver a pensárselo, se levantó, fue hacia el baño y, sin permiso, irrumpió en la ducha de la mariquita, para volver a hacer de las delicias de ambos, un par de veces más bajo el agua.

.

Ahora todo era mucho más sencillo. Solían dormir juntos una noche de cada dos. De día apenas se separaban, adaptando sus quehaceres y sus horarios a su empalagosa y necesitada relación. Sus compañeros de clase seguían apartando la mirada divertidos cuando los veían llegar en modo "cariñosos", pues sabían que si se lo proponían, no se despegarían casi ni para respirar.

Pero esa tarde algo iba a cambiar. Adrien tenía una sesión de fotos en un precioso parque cercano a la Torre Eiffel, y Marinette le esperaba en un banco cercano mientras trabajaba en su nuevo boceto. Levantó la vista hacia su novio. Resplandecía frente a las cámaras, había nacido para este trabajo. Entonces vio cómo el chico se ponía muy tieso. Su expresión cambió a una seria que le dio mala espina. Le recordó enormemente a los momentos en los que estaba bajo el influjo de Nekomi. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? Nekomi estaba... estaba... ¿qué había pasado con ella? La verdad es que no se había preocupado de averiguarlo, y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde aquella tarde.  
La exclamación del fotógrafo llamando la atención del modelo sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que Adrien comenzaba a caminar como si fuera un zombie. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguirle? ¿Tratar de despertarle? ¿Atarle a una farola con su yoyo? Notó que su bolsito vibraba. Tikki se revolvía dentro, pero no podía sacarla aquí para preguntarle qué pasaba, así que decidió dar una mala excusa al equipo que estaba trabajando con el chico y salió detrás de él para no perderle de vista mientras buscaba un callejón para hablar con su impaciente kwami.


	16. 16 La mariquita contra la alquimista

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia

.

Capítulo 16: La mariquita contra la alquimista.

.

.

Adrien corrió por las calles parisinas. El crepúsculo empezaba a hacer mella en la luminosidad, pero a él no le hacía falta ver. Sabía perfectamente dónde iba. Giró un par de calles más y a la tercera chocó de lleno contra Ladybug, quien se había posicionado en su camino para evitar que siguiera escapando.  
\- Adrien... -llamó, sin resultado.- Adrien, ¿me escuchas? -El chico ni la miraba, sólo trataba de zafarse de su agarre y seguir su camino.- Adrien por favor, responde.  
Nada. De repente, una pequeña mancha negra salió de dentro de uno de los bolsillos del chico, dio una vuelta alrededor de la mariquita y se lanzó contra el prodigio del gato negro, transformando al modelo en super héroe en cuestión de segundos, y sin haberlo pedido. Ladybug soltó un gritito de preocupación. Pensaba que eso no era posible, y sin embargo lo acababa de presenciar. Cat Noir empujó a su compañera y saltó hacia los tejados con la ayuda de su bastón, dejando a una anonadada Marinette en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, y sin capacidad de reaccionar por la sorpresa. Pero no estaba allí para dejar que se llevaran a su compañero, no era tan sólo la defensora de París, sino que también lo era de sus seres queridos, y eso incluía al gato tonto del que estaba tan lócamente enamorada. Se sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para seguirle.  
Edificio tras edificio, calle tras calle, ambos recorrieron media ciudad por los aires. El gato llegó a una bohardilla a las afueras que tenía una ventana abierta, por la que entró obviando que le estaban pisando los talones. La muchacha, en un alarde de objetividad, se acercó al edificio dando un rodeo y evitando poder ser vista, haciendo a los ocupantes de la casa que pensaran que estaban solos. Y funcionó, porque cuando se asomó por otra de las ventanas pudo ver a su novio sentado en una silla, siendo acariciado en el cuello y la cabeza por la zorra psicópata de Nekomi, quien sonreía con arrogancia.  
\- Bueno chico. Me alegro de que esta nueva fórmula funcione tan bien, me he vuelto loca buscando la combinación adecuada para subsanar los errores de la otra vez. Y ahora, nadie va a evitar que seas completamente mío...  
Una vez terminado su monólogo, acercó la boca a la del minino y la devoró triunfal, con un deleite que era hasta excitante de ver. Pero a Ladybug lo único que le estaba causando eran náuseas. Tuvo que dejar de mirar un momento para reponerse y tratar de idear un plan. Una de sus opciones era llamar a Rena Rouge, quien con su poder ilusorio podría ayudarla a detener a la loca ésta y rescatar a su compañero. Pero temía que si iba a buscarla perdiera demasiado tiempo y llegaran tarde, así que la idea quedó descartada al momento. ¿Su Lucky Charm? No lo tenía muy claro... No estaba luchando contra ningún akuma, simplemente era una tía que había perdido la razón, precisamente con la pareja de quien no debía.  
Volvió a asomarse por la ventana para comprobar el estado de la habitación. Había en total tres ventanas, y una puerta que ni siquiera estaba del todo cerrada. Buscó el cuarto colindante para tratar de entrar por otro lado, y se sorprendió al ver un maletín plateado abierto sobre una mesa. Tenía varios frascos con lo que parecían líquidos, bien cerrados y encastrados en una espuma protectora. Había uno sobre la mesa, justo al lado de lo que parecía un popurrí de flores secas en una fuente. Intentó entrar, pero el resto de ventanas del piso estaban bien tapiadas. Sólo quedaba abierta aquella por la que había entrado el gato. No tenía más remedio. Se acercó a ella esperando que llegara el momento justo de poder colarse pillando a la alquimista en bragas, como se suele decir. Aunque si llega a retrasarse unos minutos más, la habría encontrado así literalmente. Ahora tenía la camisa desabrochada y un pecho fuera del sujetador. Se lo había ofrecido al héroe y éste estaba dando buena cuenta de él, haciendo a la muchacha gemir de placer ante las atenciones que su felina boca estaba teniendo, mientras que una de sus garras acariciaba la entrepierna femenina aun por encima del pantalón.

Marinette perdió la razón al ver la escena. Entró como un tifón en la sala, llevándose por delante con una patada a la chica. Ésta, que no se lo esperaba, cayó a plomo contra el suelo, tratando de recomponerse mientras la mariquita hablaba con su compañero y le hacía intentar salir del trance.  
\- Cat, por favor, responde. Soy yo, dime algo...  
El tono de súplica hizo reír a Nekomi. Parecía que de momento iba ganando estrepitosamente, y disfrutaba casi lo mismo con esa idea que con las caricias de su querido Cat Noir.  
\- Olvídalo, maja. Nunca te hará caso. El brebaje al que le acabo de someter es más potente que su propia voluntad, que tus deseo de ayudarle y que cualquier triquiñuela que intentes. Esta vez no se me va a escapar.  
Ladybug se dio la vuelta completamente enfadada.  
\- Mira bonita, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Nunca, repito NUNCA tendrás a Cat Noir para ti. No lo permitiré. Eres una loca obsesiva que no sabe controlar su fanatismo. De esas hay muchas, no eres la primera con la que nos topamos. Tu ventaja es tu conocimiento en alquimia. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia...  
Dicho ésto se lanzó hacia la otra dando vueltas a su yoyo. Cuando llegó a ella saltó para atacar desde el aire, y mientras subía la escuchó murmurar con prepotencia en el rostro.  
\- Cat, amor mío, no dejes que me toque.  
El puño de la heroína quedó a centímetros de la sonrisa de Nekomi. Algo la sujetaba. O... alguien. Su compañero la tenía abrazada desde atrás, evitando que pudiera seguir avanzando. Entonces notó cómo su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad y salía volando hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared contraria. Cayó a suelo con un fuerte golpe, pero no le dio tiempo a hacerle caso a su dolor, puesto que el chico se volvía a lanzar contra ella en actitud atacante. Se impulsó con los brazos para escapar de la trayectoria del ataque y pudo evadirlo por poco. Pero no podía dormirse en los laureles. El gato no dejaba de perseguirla por toda la habitación mientras la risa maligna de su verdadera enemiga resonaba en sus oídos.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ladybug? ¿Sigues pensando que me darás mi merecido?  
Marinette jadeó mientras hacía un quiebro para despistar a su perseguidor.  
\- Te vas a cagar, hija de perra.  
Y en tres movimientos estaba asestando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara a la alquimista. Como supuso, toda la fuerza que le había puesto no llegó a la zona del impacto, ya que el muchacho la apartó justo cuando estaba llegando a ella. Pero el golpe sí se lo comió. Más flojo, pero se lo comió. Cayó de culo al suelo y empezó a lamentarse mientras los otros dos seguían persiguiéndose por la habitación. Y en una de estas, Nekomi notó un zarpazo en la pierna. La mariquita había conseguido utilizar un ataque del gato en provecho propio, y ahora estaba sangrando y dolorida por la caída.  
\- ¡Cat! -Gritó- Mátala...  
Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su voz temblaba de ira. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. El muchacho alzó su brazo derecho preparando el _Cataclysm_ mientras miraba desafiante a su compañera. Ésta se preparaba para responder a ataque. Miraba a todos lados buscando posibles alternativas, calculando todas las posibilidades. Y cuando al fin se lanzó a por ella, su mejor opción fue pasar por debajo de él entre sus piernas y correr hacia la puerta entreabierta. Salió al pasillo cerrando tras de sí. Si no recordaba mal, en el cuarto de al lado había visto un maletín sospechoso, y creía que era el momento de probar la teoría que se había ido formando en su mente. Alcanzó el popurrí del cuenco y lo sujetó con una mano mientras lo olía. Canela, como bien recordaba. Pero además era un olor muy fuerte, más que la vez anterior. Miró los frascos que había dentro del maletín. Estaban repartidos en dos hileras, y había un hueco en la superior, donde presumiblemente iría el que estaba sobre la mesa.  
La puerta se abrió y os ojos desorbitados de Nekomi se cruzaron con los de Ladybug. Se apartó mientras se sujetaba el trasero y cojeaba notablemente de la pierna arañada, y ordenó al gato que atacara a la mariquita. Éste entró en la habitación con su ataque aún preparado en la mano. No tenía tiempo. Se la jugó a todo o nada. Un frasco sería la solución, ¿pero cuál? Tomó el que estaba por debajo del hueco en el maletín y lo partió estrujándolo en el puño sobre las flores secas. El líquido cayó por entre sus dedos en el cuenco, empapando todo el popurrí en un momento. El olor a canela se evaporó al momento dejando un leve aroma a mar en el ambiente. Cat Noir se detuvo en seco y empezó a sacudir la cabeza mientras trastabillaba desorientado. Iba a caer y lo que tocara con su mano derecha sería desintegrado, así que, a la desesperada, cerró el maletín con el cuenco dentro y se lanzó hacia su compañero, que justo en ese momento empezaba a perder el equilibrio y caía al suelo. Su mano tocó el contenedor de las pócimas de Nekomi, haciéndolo desaparecer en el momento. Marinette suspiró. Ayudó a levantarse al muchacho que se sujetaba la cabeza. Tenía un tremendo dolor que no le dejaba apenas moverse.  
\- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo. Te repondrás enseguida. No dejaré que te pase nada.  
La dulce voz de su chica le calmó sobremanera. Confiaba en ella, sabía que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Igual que en todos estos años en los que habían luchado juntos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó recostar por ella en el suelo del cuarto. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y le acarició la cara mientras sonreía al verle a salvo. Pero aún no habían terminado. Se giró hacia la puerta y de nuevo volvió a encontrarse con que la alquimista había desaparecido, dejando un reguero de sangre de su pierna herida. Lo siguió hasta la cocina del piso. Más concretamente hasta un cajón abierto en el que había paños limpios. Faltaban algunos. La muy zorra los habría utilizado para taponar la herida y evitar que la localizara. Era lista, pero Ladybug lo era más. Salió a la noche cerrada en la que se había convertido aquella tarde, subió a lo más alto del tejado y observó las calles a su alrededor buscando movimiento. No había. Todo estaba en calma. Ni un sólo peatón se movía. Pero en lugar de darse cuenta de lo raro de esa situación, sacudió un poco la cabeza para acallar un leve zumbido que parecía molestar en sus oídos desde hacía unos momentos, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Cat Noir seguía tumbado boca arriba en el suelo del cuarto en el que le había dejado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y muy apretados, y no dejaba de gruñir, como si eso aliviara un poco su dolor de cabeza. Ladybug se arrodilló a su lado.  
\- ¿Estás bien, gatito?  
\- No... -contestó aún sin abrir los ojos.- Me va a estallar la cabeza.  
\- Se te pasará. Te llevaré a casa y en cuanto descanses un poco estarás mejor.  
\- ¿A casa? -Se animó a abrir los ojos un poco. El simple hecho de ponerlos a trabajar le costaba un soberano esfuerzo, y le conllevaba un insoportable dolor.- ¿Dónde estamos?  
Ella sonrió a los brillantes ojos de su chico para calmarle.  
\- Estamos a salvo. Yo te protegeré siempre.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos y notó cómo le iba levantando, agarrando de la cintura y moviendo casi a su antojo por los cielos de París. Se agarró lo mejor que pudo a ella, a su lady, a su pilar. Y como bien sabía, no le dejó caer. El murmullo de la ciudad bajo ellos iba variando según se acercaban a la mansión Agreste. Pararon en un callejón cercano y ambos deshicieron sus transformaciones. Al desconectarse de Plagg, Adrien empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Estaba claro que ese mejunje afectaba más al gato que al humano, por suerte para él. Pero no para su pequeño amigo, quien parecía tener una resaca de órdago. Le acunó entre sus manos y le metió en el bolsito de su novia para que Tikki cuidara de él hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se habían librado por los pelos. Marinette le contó casi todo lo que había pasado a su chico, quien no dejaba de llevarse las manos a la cabeza según se iba enterando. Cuando ambos lograron tranquilizarse se metieron en la cama, abrazados, intentando quitarse el mal sabor de boca de aquella aventura, y en el momento en que consiguieron conciliar el sueño, olvidaron todo lo que aquella tarde había ocurrido, para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

El día siguiente amaneció como otro normal. Los chicos se dieron los buenos días, se ducharon juntos, desayunaron en el gran comedor de la mansión, y marcharon al instituto juntos. Como si nada hubiese pasado la tarde anterior. Nekomi les observaba desde la distancia. Por suerte había previsto un rescate, y había preparado algo en consecuencia por si se daba el caso. Había borrado la memoria de los super héroes, y no sólo eso. Había descubierto sus identidades. Les había estado siguiendo cuando se marchaban, víctimas de un estupor y un realidad que no podían controlar, y que hacía que la muchacha tuviera casi pleno control sobre ellos. Les había engañado con trucos, y habían caído en sus redes. Ahora los tenía más controlados, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ambos. Pero de momento su pierna pedía a gritos un descanso, y su laboratorio había sido desmantelado y sus pociones quemadas. Tendría que empezar de cero. Demasiado trabajo por un chico, incluso por una venganza. No estaba del todo segura que le mereciese la pena. Pero eso es una cosa que ya pensaría. De momento sólo necesitaba descansar.

.

.

Fin.

.

...o no.

.

.

 **N/A: Bueno gente, y éste es el final de la historia. Me ha costado sacarlo, pues en el momento en que ha empezado el periodo vacacional ha sido un caos en mi trabajo, que era donde podía escribir (xD) Ahora estoy aprovechando un momento de relax para daros el final que llevo tiempo pensando. Un final abierto, por si cuando pase todo este trajín me da por continuar la historia de la alquimista jeje.  
Espero que os haya gustado el último giro. Bueno, y la historia en general. A mí me ha entusiasmado escribirla. Y ahora, para todos los que la habéis seguido hasta el final, una pequeña revelación sorpresa: de dónde ha salido el personaje de Nekomi. Bien, pues los que hayáis pasado por mi perfil ya lo sabréis. Los que no, os cuento. Nekomi es uno de mis alias, y suele ser el personaje OC que meto en mis historias cuando quiero hacer un cameo en ellas. En ésta me apetecía, y bueno, nunca he sido villana! Así que ha sido todo un experimento que, por cierto, me ha encantado ^^  
Y ya sin más, os dejo en paz. Vuelvo a agradecer las reviews, y todas las visitas, los que habéis estado conmigo hasta el final, los que habéis compartido mi historia con alguien a quien le puede gustar, y sobre todo, agradezco que hayáis utilizado un poco de vuestro tiempo en leerme. Un abrazo enorme, y nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
